


Transit Umbra, Lux Permanet

by ChaoticReverie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReverie/pseuds/ChaoticReverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great evil threatens to encompass the land. Can a single light outshine the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, the title translates to 'Shadow Passes, Light Remains'.

"Here?"

The witch nodded, peering at the sinister being who'd enlisted her services. While her vision may have been poor, she could still see the darkness that emanated from him in waves. Gesturing to the cave with one gnarled hand, she assured him, "Yes, their resting place lies within."

"Good. Take me there."

His tone may have been gentle, and his face deceptively calm, but she could sense the threat he left unspoken. Her hesitation was obvious, for she knew the dangers that were hidden away, deep in the earth, and could sense that his intentions were impure. Yet refusing would surely mean her death, along with the deaths of her family members, so she was left with little choice. She would simply have to hope that he'd be satisfied with a mere confirmation, and trust that the power dwelling here was strong enough to repel him if he was not.

Nodding, she turned and began to descend into the cave, moving gingerly as she went. She could not hear the demon, but she could feel him following, feel the anticipation leeching from him. Akaito frowned, her wrinkled mouth pulled taut as considered the dark male who shadowed her. He was dangerous, this one.

The air grew hot and humid, and she swiped a hand across her weathered brow, nearly stumbling as it became difficult to breath. It had been some time since she'd made this walk, and her old bones ached with every step. Eventually the narrow crevice fanned out into a sizeable cavern, at the center of which was an altar. Upon it four urns were arranged, three in the front, and the largest behind them. A sutra was placed on each one.

A deep hum filled the silence, and the demon male stepped up alongside her.

"How is it that you came to know of this place?" she wondered aloud. In all her days guarding this cave no one had ever found their way to it, the magic used to conceal it a potent thing that had never wavered.

"My eyes and ears are everywhere," he informed her casually. "There is little I do not know."

"Regardless, we mustn't linger," Akaito instructed, watching him closely. "You have seen the truth of it. Let us be off."

His smile was disconcerting, and he took a step toward the alter. "I didn't come for merely a glance."

Akaito watched as he reached for it, her old heart stuttering, but then the barrier flared, repelling his hand. She took a steadying breath. "You cannot touch them; the power that holds these spirits at bay is ancient. But you must have known this…"

He chuckled, staring down at his singed flesh as it repaired itself. "Indeed, but I wished to test its limits for myself."

The old witch frowned, uncertainty gripping her. The flickering light from the lanterns cast eerie shadows throughout the cavern, and for a moment the inky sheet of his hair looked alive, like writhing serpents. He turned, and his blood-hued eyes were menacing.

"My nature prevents me from touching them… but you are not hindered by such things."

Akaito took a defiant step backward. She had cared for this place for most of her life, and her mother before her, and her mother before her. Their souls were linked to the magic that held the seal in place, their power granted to them by the one who'd erected it many lifetimes ago. She was indeed permitted to touch them, but what he was suggesting… she would never do. It was her duty, her _family's_ duty, to ensure the barrier placed upon these relics stayed intact.

"Nothing you do or say could persuade me to do such a thing. Should you choose to kill me the barrier will remain unbroken regardless." 

His responding laughter was a deep and terrifying thing, filling the cavern with its sonorous presence. "No matter. I do not require your permission; all I need is your hands." 

The dark mass of his hair shifted, and she realised with a horrified start that it was indeed moving. Before she had a chance to react several thick tendrils shot toward her, twisting around her brittle limbs and pulling her forward. She fought them, oh, how she fought them, but her body was aged, and her power was no match for his. "You mustn't! These creatures will destroy all in their path!" 

He smiled at her, his face misleadingly serene. "Which is precisely why I came to this place. By adding their power to my own, my desire to cloak this world in chaos will finally be realised." 

She felt something pierce her skin, felt herself becoming helpless to resist as a foreign presence invaded her mind. The warning she wanted desperately to utter died in her throat. He didn't know, couldn't _possibly_ know the evil he was about to unleash wasn't something that could be tamed. It would consume everything… even him. 

Naraku's smile only grew as he watched the jewel's influence take hold of her, her mind now firmly in his grasp. 

"Remove the seal," he ordered, releasing her from his grip. 

Without a word she approached the alter and passed through the barrier, reaching for the largest urn. She took hold of it, and with all the force her mortal body was able to muster she lifted it over her head and smashed it against the carved stone. 

There was a second of complete silence, and for a brief moment Naraku wondered if she had deceived him. But his doubt was quickly dissipated when a torrent of dark power exploded outward, throwing the old witch to the ground like a doll. The sutras placed upon the other three urns dissolved beneath the onslaught of malevolent energy, and then they too shattered. A dark mist seeped from the broken shards and onto the floor, snuffing out the light from the lanterns. 

Anticipation mounting, the spider hanyou stepped forward, preparing his flesh to accept these newly freed spirits. He'd heard stories of what these beings were capable of, and with their might infused into his nearly invincible form, he would crush all of his enemies and claim their shards for himself. 

He reached out, trying to find something, anything to grasp onto, but there was only the mist. When it touched his skin it burned him and he withdrew, hissing at the pain. It was shockingly _cold_ , so cold that it stripped the flesh from his fingers, boring into his bones and filling him with something he was not used to feeling. _Fear._

A laughter came from within the fog, long and mocking. Realising he'd miscalculated and knowing his life would be forfeit if he remained any longer, the hanyou glanced at the unconscious body of the witch, spearing into her with a slithering tendril of hair to retrieve the shard. Her eyes flew open, her mouth stretching wide in a garbled cry as he extracted the jewel fragment. His barrier flared to life around him, and without hesitation he fled, leaving the witch to be devoured by the fog. 

Akaito screamed again as a burning cold encompassed her body, slithering into her lungs. She felt herself slipping, and silently she prayed. 

_I have failed in my task, oh gods, and in doing so I have allowed a terrible evil to be reborn into this world. I ask not for forgiveness, for I do not deserve it. I pray that there is a being in existence who can undo the wrong I have done; someone who can seal this darkness away once more. Give them strength, whoever they are, for the battle ahead will surely be trying._

The cold filled her completely, and then she was numb, and the last vestiges of her life slipped away. 


	2. Chapter 2

_There was nothing... only darkness. Seemingly tangible it hung in the air, swallowing all it touched and leaving a frightful emptiness in its wake, one that would have been completely infinite had it not been for the lone object suspended at the center._ _A small sphere - no bigger than a marble - hovered in the blackness. It too was still for a short time... until it began to fracture, the sounds echoing within the vacuum like the shattering of glass._ _The tiny sphere strained - pulsing - the rhythmic, muffled beat eerily familiar in the silence._

_Thub-dub_

_Thub-dub_

_Thub-bud_

_…_

Kagome woke abruptly, grimacing at the familiar pain inside of her. She clutched a hand to her breast, breathing steadily as she willed it away. Slowly the sensation abated, replaced by a bothersome throbbing behind her eyes. Still, a headache was better than the discomfort in her chest, the one that seemed to be getting worse as time passed.

Sitting up in her sleeping bag, the young priestess wondered to herself over the cause of the unpleasant development. It was a rather common topic of thought for her these days; one that had become increasingly worrisome as the pain grew. It was so strange… this _feeling_ had been with her from the very beginning, shortly after she'd passed through the well on her fifteenth birthday. At first she'd tied the sensation to her ability to detect the shards, her spiritual connection with them allowing her to sense when they were near. Back then it had manifested itself a mere pulling sensation. But the feeling had grown more intense, had begun to flare up when there were no shards anywhere nearby. There were days where the pain was overwhelming, and she felt like something would rip her apart from the inside out.

And then there were the visions she'd been plagued with over this past year, depicting a glowing sphere breaking apart in a sea of darkness. She was certain it tied in with the Shikon somehow; she simply didn't know what it all meant, or why it was happening.

Pulling herself out of her troubling reverie, the young miko rose, nearly stumbling as a wave of vertigo hit her.

"Are you well, Kagome?" Miroku asked from across the camp, concern colouring his tone.

Steadying herself, she replied, "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy."

"The dream again?"

She nodded, trying not to move too quickly, lest her migraine worsen. Slowly she rolled her sleeping bag and retrieved the things she needed to start breakfast. When she made for the river they had camped a short ways from – pot in hand – she was stopped by a gentle tap on her elbow.

"Let me get that for you," Sango offered.

"I can do it."

The slayer shook her head. "It's no trouble, Kagome, really. I can tell that you're hurting right now. It would be best if you just took it easy."

Sighing, she nodded in consent. Handing the small silver pot to her friend, the young priestess returned to the fire, frowning as she stared into the licking flames. She hated being so helpless. It had been awkward enough before, to travel with three seasoned warriors and know next to nothing about combat, but her self-worth had continued to degrade as time went by and the pain grew worse. She felt like a burden, even though she knew they didn't view her that way. They loved her, of that she had no doubt, but she felt awful for contributing so little.

"You mustn't fret over these things," Miroku told her as he stepped up beside her, knowing precisely what she was thinking. She viewed herself as a weak, but in fact she was quite strong, much stronger than most people to continue on while her body was under such duress. He respected her, truly, for they could tell that she was in pain, yet she never complained, never asked them to slow for her. He only wished he knew more about her worsening condition, or how he could help her.

Crossing her arms tightly over her chest, she muttered, "What's wrong with me?"

Flashing a consoling smile, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Not for the first time, he suggested, "Perhaps we should take a break from shard hunting? Even for a few days? Some rest might be all that you need."

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she considered the notion, but then brushed it away as guilt quickly reminded her of her responsibilities. "I can't take a break, Miroku. I can't shirk my duties because I'm in a bit of discomfort. I've seen all of you soldier on with injuries and fatigue, so I can do the same."

The slayer returned, pot full of water, and placed it on the rack over the fire. Having heard the last bit of their conversation, she insisted, "You're not in a 'bit of discomfort'. We see the way you cringe when you think we're not looking. How hard it is for you to breathe when it gets bad. Something is seriously wrong, Kagome, and it won't change if we do nothing."

"They're right," Inuyasha finally put in. "Even we rest when we need to. You aren't doin' us any favors by pushing yourself like this."

The miko blinked, shocked at just how concerned he sounded. It wasn't common that her hanyou friend agreed to put a hold on their shard hunt.

Kagome fiddled with the hem of her shirt, feeling quite awkward about the situation. While she didn't want to delay them, she _did_ hate to see them worried, so perhaps appeasing them was the best option for now. She nodded, sighing, "I suppose."

Infinitely relieved, Sango pulled her friend into a hug. "It's for the best, Kagome. We'll head back to Kaede's to get you patched up and be on our way again in no time."

The miko pouted half-heartedly when they forced her to sit down again, Sango insisting she would deal with breakfast preparations. Despite her discomfort, she couldn't help but laugh when a small disagreement ensued, Inuyasha gruffly reminding them of the disaster that occurred the last time the slayer had tried cooking for them. The result had been a questionable and downright inedible stew, and the monk had promptly thrown up after sampling it… or at least Kagome assumed it had been a stew. It had taken days for him to coerce Sango to speak to him again.

A few flustered curses and some placating remarks later and they agreed that perhaps it would be best if Miroku took over this time. He might not have been a chef by any means, but it was highly unlikely that he would ruin something as simple as porridge.

Kagome honestly didn't feel like eating anything, the idea of food making her gut twist. But she needed the nutrients, she knew, so she forced down two servings just to make certain they wouldn't be concerned. She convinced them to let her help a little with the cleanup, though there wasn't much that needed doing, and they were ready to depart within the hour.

"You can ride with us," Sango proposed.

Given her current state the priestess didn't argue, knowing it would undoubtedly be the steadiest method of travel. She slid onto Kirara's back, slayer and monk settling behind her. "Will it be too heavy?" she asked, not wanting to strain the neko.

"Nah, she can handle it," Sango assured. "Right Kirara?"

The large feline glanced back at them with brilliant red eyes, dipping her head minutely before crouching for takeoff.

Kagome held gently to the youkai's soft pelt, trying her best to relax and focus on keeping her discomfort contained. While her time here had taught her that things were rarely as simple as you wanted them to be, she desperately hoped that the others were right this time, and that their dilemma had a simple fix. Perhaps Kaede _would_ have some insight as to why she was feeling this way. Her sister had been the guardian of the jewel, after all.

The wind on her face felt good, and she pulled a deep breath of cool air into her lungs as they ascended. The fire cat leapt across the air currents in steady, graceful bounds, and the priestess found the fluid movements immensely soothing.

Thankfully they hadn't encountered any leads in some time, nor had she felt the presence of a shard nearby. They'd merely been scouting, hoping to pick up on a rumor or stumble across something by chance. So while she did feel bad for delaying them, at least they weren't losing anything by taking this little side trip. Kagome was glad for that.

From her position on the neko's back, she could see Inuyasha below, keeping a steady pace with them. He appeared as a brilliant red dot on the landscape, streaking from one place to the next.

'He's gotten faster,' she noted with a little smile, thinking about how much he'd grown since the beginning of their journey. Hell, they'd all grown a fair deal over the past couple of years. Even she had learned a thing or two, though her debilitating state made it harder and harder for her to put those skills to good use. Her smile vanished. 'I hope we can figure this thing out. I don't want to get to the end and be dead weight to the others. In the shape I'm in now, I'd be nothing but a hindrance.'

Sometime during the flight she'd managed to fall asleep, and her rest had thankfully been uninterrupted by strange dreams and piercing chest pain. Her headache was still present when she woke, but it was a sensation she'd almost gotten used to.

"We're nearly there," Sango informed her as she patted her back gently.

Kagome followed the slayer's finger with her eyes as she pointed ahead, sighing when a familiar cluster of buildings came into view. Kaede had always presented a sort of home-away-from-home for all of them. It would be so good to see her again.

Several of the villagers gathered upon their arrival, as per usual. Their return was often a celebrated thing, as their presence tended to ward off most youkai. The elderly priestess – having undoubtedly sensed their approach – was already outside, waiting to greet them.

"Welcome back. Have ye fared well?"

Miroku addressed her with a bow. "For the most part, though we have encountered a troubling dilemma that we are hoping you can assist us with."

Brow furrowing, Kaede looked on as the slayer assisted the young priestess from the fire neko's back, noting the delicate manner of their approach. "Is Kagome well?"

He frowned. "Not entirely, though I will allow her to tell you the details."

Nodding, she gestured toward her hut. "Let us convene inside. I will make tea."

"That would be most appreciated, Lady Kaede."

The group all made their way inside, sans Inuyasha, who took up his perch atop the roof. Keen ears were still able to pick up every detail of their conversation from there, all while keeping an eye out for trouble.

While her discomfort did not dissipate upon their arrival, Kagome did feel a sense of relief upon entering the small abode, its familiarity filling her with a sense of peace. She touched the weathered wood of the doorframe, smiling wistfully.

They all gathered around the cooking pit at the center of the hut, and the elderly miko began her preparations while speaking, "I can sense a strain on your soul, child, though I feel no ominous influences around ye. Are ye able to sense this as well, Miroku?"

The monk nodded. "I can, but like you I am unable to detect a source for the disturbance within Lady Kagome. We had hoped that you, with your many years of insight, might offer some answers."

She nodded. "Tell me all ye can, Kagome."

Fingers lacing together in her lap, the young woman explained, "I've been experiencing a strange, painful sensation inside of me, one that has continued to worsen during my time here. When I first came through the well it was barely noticeable, a small tugging feeling… I only felt it when we were near a piece of the jewel. It didn't hurt, not really… but as time went by it grew stronger, and the feeling changed. It started happening more frequently, even when I was nowhere near a shard."

She fidgeted minutely, readjusting her position as she considered her words. "I started having dreams… where everything is shrouded in darkness, and something that looks like the Tama is hovering in the air. It starts to crack… and then I wake up with a pain in my chest. Sometimes it's bearable… other times I can hardly breathe. If I concentrate on willing it away that usually helps, but it always gives me a headache."

Kagome glanced up at Kaede, who was staring quite raptly at her. "I think… it may have to do with the jewel, but in what ways I am not certain."

The old miko regarded her. "I believe ye are correct in that, Kagome, but I do not sense even a sliver of impurity in the shards ye carry. They are untainted. That would dismiss any outside influence."

Miroku had not sensed a change in her shards either, but if such was not the case… "Do you think it could be self-inflicted? Not intentionally of course, but perhaps subconsciously?"

Kagome considered his words. She had heard of stress causing physical discomfort, but the level of her own seemed too extreme for such a thing to be the case. She regarded her mentor. "Did… did Kikyou ever experience anything like this during her vigil over the Shikon?"

She breathed deeply, eyes taking on glimmer of remembrance. "Kikyou had always carried a great weight upon her shoulders, though she never spoke of it to me. I could see it. It would often rob her of sleep… but I never witnessed her suffer through anything like what ye have described to me."

The water boiled, and Kaede removed it from the fire. Steeping the leaves, she went on, "While I am not certain of the cause of this ailment, all of ye would do well to rest here for a few days. Then I can keep an eye on ye and properly assess this condition."

Miroku and Sango met eyes briefly, both of them relieved that their friend would be getting some well-needed rest. At this point it was hard to say if it would make a difference, but she deserved it all the same. Even now she seemed in distressed, though she tried hard to mask it, smiling down at Shippou as he patted her leg with his little hand.

Noticing that the fire was beginning to dwindle, and knowing that the elder priestess would undoubtedly need more for preparing their meal, the monk stood, offering to retrieve a few more logs before stepping quietly out of the hut. He rounded the corner of the humble shelter, violet eyes seeking the hunched figure he knew to be settled upon the roof.

"Tea will be ready shortly if you would care for some," he called gently, knowing the hanyou would hear.

"Nah," Inuyasha responded, eyes fixed on the horizon, ever vigilant.

Miroku smiled a half-smile. He could always tell when his friend was in distress, the white, rectangular ears upon his head flattened, twitching every so often. "We'll do everything we can for her. Kagome is strong, she'll pull through."

Mouth pursing into a frown, Inuyasha remained silent. He never did well with situations like these, these awkward, frustrating moments where he was utterly helpless. He'd lived through thousands of battles, fought thousands of foes, but nothing shook him quite like this. In battle he could _act_ , he could push his enemies back and sink his claws into their flesh. Yet this was different. His foe was unseen, intangible, not something he could truly fight. There was so little he could do for his dearest friend, and it pained him greatly to be so useless to her. He hated not being able to protect her.

Quite suddenly the air shifted, his hackles rising as a massive, malevolent force flared up from seemingly nowhere. He leapt to his feet as it raced across his skin, cold like frigid fingers. From the corner of his eye he could see the monk had gone rigid, obviously sensing the dark presence as well.

"What the hell was that?!"

A pained cry from within the hut snared the attention of both men, and Sango's frantic shouts had them both racing to the hut's entrance. Inuyasha was the first inside, though Miroku was only a few steps behind him.

Sango looked up in concern as they entered, curling protectively over Kagome's hunched form.

The young miko was trembling, one hand on the floor to steady her, the other clutching at her chest. She was drawing in long, ragged breaths, the dark curtain of her hair falling in front of her face. She pulled back slowly, settling on her knees, her teeth clenched tight in concentration. A handful of seconds passed, and the shaking had not subsided. Something wasn't right. Usually she was able to subdue the feeling rather quickly.

The scent of her blood reached his nose before he saw it: a thin trail of red seeping from her nostril and over her lip. Inuyasha balked. He watched as her form slowly went limp, blue eyes rolling back in her head as she toppled sideways.

Sango was there to catch her, frantic as she tried to rouse the girl. "Kagome! Wake up!"

There was no response, not even a flutter of sooty lashes. Even the young woman's breathing seemed shallow and irregular.

The slayer lowered her carefully onto the small mat in the corner of the hut. Kaede was there an instant later, Miroku at her side, her old hands shaking as she held them over the prone girl.

"Ye felt the dark energy in the distance, did ye not?" she questioned him, knowing that he had.

"Yes, and it undoubtedly had something to do with Kagome's current condition. But that can wait. Is there anything we can do for her now?"

She frowned, searching for what might have possibly triggered this reaction. She found nothing unusual, apart from the slow pulse and slight increase in temperature. "I cannot sense any change. Whatever this is… it is far beyond the realm of my knowledge."

Hearing that, Inuyasha slid past both of them, kneeling down to collect Kagome in his arms. He gathered her up carefully and stood, turning to the door.

"Where are ye taking her?"

"To her home," he responded gruffly, wasting no time. He tucked her close to him and took off with a bound, trying not to jostle her limp body. He knew the _doc-tors_ in her time were far more skilled than the healers in his. He prayed with everything he had that they could cure her.

'Hold on, Kagome. Just hold on a little longer. You can't die on me… please.'


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome grimaced as she pulled herself into a sitting position, the IV in her arm pinching uncomfortably. Her mother stood next to her, fluffing her pillow as she adjusted the angle of the bed. She sighed as the doctor looked over her vitals, fingers rapping soundlessly against her knees. He was watching her heartrate on the monitor, glancing occasionally at his clipboard as he flipped through her file.

"Well," he said after a moment, "all of your vitals have returned to normal. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she lied with a shrug, the back of her head still throbbing. If the cause of her condition wasn't stress related, her assumptions about it being connected to the Shikon had been correct. There was nothing they could do for her in this time, but if she wanted to get out of this hospital and back to her journey, they needed to believe she was well enough to discharge.

The doctor jotted something down and tucked the pen into the pocket of his coat. Reaching up, he gave the bag of solution hanging next to her bed a little tap. "I'll have a nurse come to take this out, and I'll start up the paperwork for your dismissal."

He made for the door, stopping just in the frame and glancing back at her from over the rim of his glasses. "This… episode of yours was baffling, to be honest. I've never seen anything quite like it. Are you certain you're feeling well enough to go home?"

"Fit as a fiddle."

"Alright, but be certain to come back immediately should you experience anything that might suggest a repeat."

"Will do."

"I'll be back shortly with those papers."

The two women watched him go, listening as his footsteps grew softer. Kagome nodded to her mother, who slid the window open further and stepped back to allow Inuyasha entrance. He leapt into the room in a flourish of silver and red, pulling a sleeve across his face as he was accosted by a multitude of heavy scents.

Having heard their conversation from his position on the ground below, he asked, "How long do you think it will take before we can get you outta here?" He hated this place. Apart from the pungent, unfamiliar smell of chemicals, it reeked of death, along with a menagerie of other unpleasant excrements and bodily fluids.

"It will depend on how quickly the doctor fills out her papers. It may only take a few minutes, or he might be doing another round and come back up later. Which could take… hours," Sayuri replied with a sigh, glancing at her daughter.

Inuyasha growled impatiently, frustrated that the advanced medicine of Kagome's time had not been able to cure her and – knowing this – feeling anxious to get her back. If these doctors couldn't fix her, they would have to find someone else who could.

"The nurse will be coming in to remove my IV soon," Kagome told him. "You should probably head back down."

He nodded, locking eyes with her. "You sure you're alright to go?"

"I'm still in a bit of pain, but I can manage."

Eager to get away from the awful stink he turned with a nod and jumped back out the window.

Sayuri approached her with a soft smile, reaching out to caress the back of her hand. The priestess could see she was distressed. "I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad he brought you back."

Kagome could see the tightening of her mouth and the small furrow between her brows, her mother's trademark fretful expression. "What is it?"

Sighing, the elder Higurashi admitted, "I'd be much more at ease if they could do something to help your condition."

Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek. "It's hard to get help when you don't know what's wrong."

Her mind was a whirl of emotions and questions. Coming home had solved nothing. Apart from the mild dehydration the doctors had been unable to detect anything out of the ordinary. From what she'd heard, the 'episode' - as they called it - had ended rather suddenly, and they hadn't been able to pinpoint what triggered it. There was no definite cause for the pain she'd been experiencing, well… at least not one that could be detected with modern medicine. So what was next? Who could they possibly seek out for answers? She didn't really know, but she could feel something happening to her body, and if they were unable to find a solution soon… she didn't know how much time she had left before she reached her breaking point. What was worse, she would have to leave her family like this. They had enough to fret over as it was; she hated burdening them with more reasons for concern.

Squeezing her mother's hand, she said, "I'm going to be alright, Mama. We'll find the answers we need and I'll come back as soon as I know something."

Sayuri smiled at her eldest child, brushing the bangs from her forehead. She was such a brave soul. "I know you will, you've always been so strong."

There was a gentle knock on the doorframe, the nurse smiling as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Kagome told the woman, watching her as she flitted around the room, cleaning her hands and pulling a few supplies from the drawer next to the sink.

She took a quick glance at the monitor. "You're heartrate seems to be back to normal, and the doctor mentioned that your blood pressure had gone back down. That's good. We were all pretty concerned for a while there."

Kagome frowned; she remembered very little of the ordeal, but what she could recall was far from pleasant. She had flitted in and out of consciousness for most of it, though the times she did regain cognizance the only thing she could focus on was the pain, pounding in her head, squeezing the breath from her lungs, seizing her muscles with uncontrollable spasms, and setting her flesh on fire. She'd only been able to withstand it for a few minutes at a time before she would slip back under, welcoming the reprieve.

When she'd finally been stabilized, her mother's face was the first thing she saw upon waking, and – judging by the expression she'd been wearing – Kagome could only imagine how horrific an experience it had been for her.

"Let's get this out of you," the nurse hummed, motioning to the intravenous. She moved next to Kagome's bed, gently taking her by the wrist and straightening her arm. Slowly and gently she removed the IV from the joint of her elbow, pressing a disinfected cotton ball to the puncture. "Hold that for a moment. Put some pressure on it."

Glad to have the cumbersome thing out of her, Kagome did as she was told, watching as the young nurse went about her work and returned to her bedside a short while later. "It should be good now," she said, placing a bandage over the swab.

Smiling she told them, "It shouldn't be much longer. Just hang tight. If you feel well enough you can get out of bed and stretch your legs."

Then they were alone again, and Kagome heard her mother mutter something about being relieved, though she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to be certain. Something inside of her throbbed, and a warmth spread through her chest and into her arm. Curiously, she pushed the bandage aside, picking away the tiny scab of blood that had formed. Beneath it… her skin was without a mark. Her brows furrowed. Even such a tiny puncture should have taken a day or two to heal, and it would have undoubtedly left a small scar. Something was happening to her, and with every day that passed she could feel her hold on _whatever it was_ slipping away.

Deciding not to tell her mother she tugged the bandage back into place, plastering on a smile as Sayuri's hand settled gently on her shoulder.

"Did you want me to head down to the canteen and grab you a bite to eat?"

"That sounds great," Kagome admitted. She had been here for a few days now, and had been unconscious for much of that time. Her stomach was empty and – despite the pounding in her head – she was actually hungry for once.

Her mother nodded and swept quietly from the room, leaving the young priestess alone with her startling new ruminations.

'This makes no sense at all,' Kagome pondered as she cast another fleeting glance at her arm. 'One day I'm getting crippled by this damned anomaly, and the next it's healing my wounds. How is any of this possible?'

Deciding that she needed to get moving – since she would be trekking across feudal Japan again soon enough – she pulled her blanket aside, turning to dangle her legs off the bed. The tile was cool beneath her toes, and slowly she slid from the mattress, grimacing when her legs began to tremble as she tried to stand. Days of bed rest and muscle spasms had left her feeling particularly weak, and it took a great deal of effort to bring herself to her full height and remain upright. She stood still for only a moment, regaining her balance, and then slowly made her way to the window. Peering down to the ground below, she could see no trace of Inuyasha, though she could sense him nearby, his aura flickering anxiously.

"Just a little while longer," she said softly, knowing he would hear. She felt him calm minutely, and turned to seat herself in the chair next to the window, enjoying the breeze on her face and the feeling of his presence.

Her mother returned, tray in hand, food piled high atop it. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "That isn't all for me, is it? That looks like a small feast!"

Sayuri grinned. "I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for, and I'm rather hungry myself. Anything we don't eat I'm sure Inuyasha will be more than happy to finish off for us."

Kagome giggled again when she felt a little sliver of anticipation creep into her hanyou friend's aura. Her eyes scoured the tray of goodies with hungry delight, and after deciding on a sandwich and a cup of Jell-O, she settled back into her chair and promptly began stuffing her face. A comfortable silence settled over the pair as they ate, and the miko smiled. She cherished her time with her mother, moments like these being few and far between. She wondered to herself – not for the first time – if the well would remain open once her quest was completed, or if it would close, leaving her in the past… or possibly pulling her back to her rightful time. Thinking on either of the latter possibilities made her heart clench painfully, and she willed the thoughts away, knowing she had a duty to fulfill and a future to secure. So, for now, she would sit and eat sandwiches with her Mama, and burn this memory into her mind, just in case she needed it one day.

They were just finishing when the doctor finally returned, doing one final check on her before handing over the discharge papers. He left her to change afterward, insisting again that she return if anything seemed out of the ordinary. She was glad to be back into her own clothing, hating how starchy the hospital gowns felt. She prayed that she wouldn't see the inside of a hospital again for a long time, feeling far more at ease as she exited the lobby. Waving at her mother as she pulled up to the front doors, Kagome thanked the young nurse who assisted her out of her wheelchair and into the car. She saw a brief flash of red from the corner of her eye as they exited the parking lot, and knew Inuyasha would be following close behind.

The drive home was silent, and she could feel her mother's tension mounting as they neared the shrine, concern over Kagome's inevitable departure hanging like a black cloud over her head. Her brother and grandfather were both waiting outside when they pulled up along the curb, Souta offering her a hand as she stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks," she told him as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, amazed by just how tall he'd grown. He would likely be taller than her within the next couple of years… though she knew she would likely not be present for much of that time. She felt guilt curl through her gut and squeezed him briefly, causing him to glance questioningly at her. "I'm sorry I'm not around much. I just want you to know I love you and I'm really proud of you."

He scrunched up his face in embarrassment, his cheeks flaming red. "Geez, sis, don't get all teary-eyed on me. I know you have an important job to do. And… _I love you, too."_

The last part of his sentence was muttered, and Kagome gave him a teasing jab in the ribs.

"Hey! Knock it off, or I'll let you go right here on the stairs!"

It was a bluff, she knew, but relented anyway. Climbing the remainder of the incline with her brother's assistance, she flashed a brief smile at Inuyasha, who was already at the top. He scooped her up into his arms easily, bounding to the house. They all settled in the kitchen – save the half-demon, who had parked himself just outside the window - her mother fussing over her as mother's do.

"Did you want a blanket, dear? Or some tea?"

"Tea would be awesome."

"Are you going to be alright, sis?" Souta asked, fingers tracing absent patterns along the tabletop.

"I'll be okay," she told him, her eyes slinking toward her grandfather. "If I can pull through gout, shingles, cholera, and the plethora of _other ailments_ I've been plagued with these past few years, I'm sure I can get through this."

They all shared a little laugh at that, and Kagome wondered just how many other ridiculous stories her grandfather had managed to come up with to excuse her absences.

The tea was delightful, and she savoured it slowly, knowing that once she finished it would be time to go. She swirled the contents around in her cup, glancing around the table at her wonderful family. She hoped – beyond all things – that the well would always remain open, and that she would never have to say goodbye to any of her loved ones.

'First things first,' she reminded herself, 'we need to figure out what is happening to me.'

She noticed her drink was starting to get cold, and swallowed the last of it down. Sighing, she stood and made her way to the counter, her cup clinking lightly as she placed it by the sink. Turning to look at them again, she felt tears prick her eyes as she gazed upon each of their faces, the expressions knowing, their smiles laced with sadness.

Souta stood and retreated briefly into the living room, returning with her bag in hand. "We restocked it for you."

She gave him a pat on the head. He hated that, she knew, but he tolerated it anyway, just for her. "You're a great kid, Souta. Take care of Mama for me?"

"Always."

Her hanyou friend stood at the door when they exited, taking the pack from her brother's hand and slinging it up over his shoulder. They all walked to the Bone-Eater's Well together, the priestess glad to find much of her strength had returned.

"Are you certain it's wise to go back so soon? What if something else happens?" her mother asked, her voice tight with concern.

Kagome chewed the inside of her cheek, choosing her words carefully. "Whatever is afflicting me… isn't something that can be cured here, I'm sure of that now. My best hope is in the past."

Sayuri sighed, nodding in understanding. She pulled her daughter into a gentle but firm hug, kissing her brow.

"I'll protect her," Inuyasha said suddenly, his ears tucked back as a light blush touched his cheeks.

The elder Higurashi smiled at him, and – much to his embarrassment – gifted him with a hug as well. "I know you will, dear. You always do."

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he stepped up to Kagome and lifted her against him, pushing the door to the well house aside. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she replied with a grin, loving how adorably grouchy he got when he was flustered. She glanced back at her family and waved to them one last time. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Inuyasha sprung over the stairs, landing momentarily on the lip of the well before dropping into it. Kagome held tightly to his robe as the magic engulfed them, closing her eyes as they swam through the time rift, weightless as they descended. When they finally landed she could hear the birds chittering overhead.

"So… what do we do now?" she wondered aloud.

Inuyasha gripped her a little tighter as he propelled them out of the well. He set her down carefully and turned his gaze westward. "I don't know… but I think I know someone who might."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez I hate this chapter. It took far too long to finish. Ugh.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think Sesshomaru will give us any trouble?" Miroku asked him, tone serious and laced with concern.

"No," Inuyasha replied after a moment's thought, casting a glance over his shoulder at Kagome, who was walking just a short ways behind them with the slayer and kit. "Not when it concerns her."

While he doubted it was widely known, Inuyasha had become aware of his brother's tolerance (some might even dare to call it fondness) for the young miko. He wasn't certain how she had managed to garner the frigid daiyoukai's respect, but then again, she'd always had a way of charming even the most stubborn of their kind. It was but _one_ of the _many_ odd quirks she possessed.

He nodded to himself as though reaffirming his own beliefs, his words soft as he spoke them, but full of certainty. "He'll help us."

"Inuyasha! Do you mind if we take a quick break?"

Kagome's question had him stopping instantly, and when he turned to look at her he could see the tightness around her eyes, could hear the way her breathing had quickened. Panicked, he rushed to her side, reaching out to her and then hesitating, almost afraid that his touch might somehow harm her.

"Is it happenin' again?! I – do you need me to-"

"Nothing quite so bad," she assured him, reaching up to grip his outstretched hand. "It's pretty manageable right now, but I could use a minute… to catch my breath."

Inuyasha nodded, ears flattening on his head. She gave him a grateful smile and plunked down in the grass where she stood. He shrugged her bag – which he had insisted on carrying – from his shoulder, handing it to her. He watched her for a moment as she withdrew her water bottle and took a long drink, relieved to know she was alright. Turning, he stalked to where the monk had settled, leaning back against one of the large rocks that dotted the hillside.

"Is she well?"

The hanyou nodded, frowning. "She says she's fine, but I can still smell the distress on her. She's… in pain… all the time now. It never used to be this bad."

He couldn't know for certain if they would get the answers they were seeking by travelling west, but Bokuseno was the wisest being he knew. His roots ran deep, and his gaze reached far. There was little he did not have an answer for.

Their rest was brief, Kagome insisting they continue after only a few minutes despite her friends' insistence that she not go so hard on herself.

"Look guys, I know you're worried, I'm worried too… but more than anything I want to understand what's happening to me, and for that I'm willing to put up with the discomfort."

Inuyasha scowled as he nodded his begrudging consent. "Fine, but if I see you so much as _wobble_ , I'm carrying you the rest of the way."

She smiled at him, flapping her hands as she stood slowly. "Alright! Alright! Geez, Inu, when did you get so considerate? If I'd have known this was all it took to bring out your softer side I would have contracted some debilitating condition long ago."

He lifted a lip and growled. "That _ain't_ funny."

The girls shared a little chuckle at the hanyou's obvious displeasure, Miroku smiling at the uplifting scene. Such a strong woman, their Kagome, much stronger than she gave herself credit for. Despite her pain she was still able to laugh, to smile openly and honestly. She was strong. She _would_ make it through this.

The weather that day was favorable, and by the time the sun was beginning to drop they had reached his brother's borders. The scent of the daiyoukai was heavy here, a marker, a warning. Few were foolish enough to come into Sesshomaru's land with ill intent, and those who were never lasted long. Inuyasha carefully concealed the little shudder that passed through him. His brother's power hung over his lands like a veil, skating across his skin. Miroku and Kagome could sense it as well, he knew, but even Sango was not unaffected by the weight of Sesshomaru's youki, her brow furrowing as her body subconsciously sensed the danger.

The hanyou felt the breeze as it rustled his hair. The wind was coming out of the east; an advantageous development. It would not be long before their presence was detected.

Less than five minutes had passed before the daiyoukai appeared, stepping soundlessly through the trees. His approach was not threatening, though Inuyasha couldn't help but place his hand on the hilt of his sword – a reflexive gesture when in the presence of such a powerful demon.

"Why have you come here, Inuyasha?"

"We need to speak to Bokuseno. It's… about Kagome."

Sesshomaru's gaze slipped from his brother then, landing on the miko. He studied her for a moment, his eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly as he noticed something was indeed _off_ about the girl. Her usually brilliant aura was tightly reined in, flickering sporadically. He gave a single nod to Inuyasha and turned, ordering them to follow. The daiyoukai compressed a small amount of his youki, condensing into a red-tinged cloud at his feet. He glanced down at them as he ascended. "Do not tarry."

Miroku watched him ascend. "He wishes for us to follow?"

"Keh; seems that way. It'd be faster if you flew. I'll take Kagome."

Kirara leapt from Sango's arms with a mewl, the dainty sound transforming into a throaty groan as her form shifted. The neko bent ever so slightly to assist her mistress and the monk in mounting, and Shippou was quick to perch in the slayer's lap.

Inuyasha turned and offered his back to the priestess, bending so she could wind her arms around his shoulders. "It'll take a couple of days to get to Bokuseno, even at this pace," he informed her.

"Shouldn't we be stopping for the night?" she wondered with concern. They had already been walking for the entirety of the day, and even demons needed rest.

"We'll stop when Sesshomaru does. Don't worry, Kirara and I can handle it. I wanna get you to Bokuseno as soon as possible."

"Alright," she conceded with a nod, her hands tightening their hold on his robes.

Kagome peered out over Inuyasha's shoulder as he leapt through the canopy, her gaze fixed skyward. Since the episode at the village all those days ago the feeling inside of her had become distinctly different. While not always unbearably painful, it was _constant_ now, throbbing persistently in her chest. The young miko was certain it had something to do with the massive swell of dark power she'd felt that afternoon in Kaede's hut. Were they connected, she wondered? Could the source of that dark power be the cause of her discomfort? If so, what was its correlation to the jewel? Her head began to hurt as she puzzled over it, trying to figure out how all of these things were related.

At least the weather was pleasant for travelling, she thought to herself, the breeze feeling lovely on her sweat dampened brow. The moon became visible as the sun began setting, a pale imprint in the evening sky.

Inuyasha was staying lower to the ground, opting for long, graceful lopes as opposed to his usual bounding. It felt nice… soothing. He was doing it for her, she knew, to make the trip more comfortable. The miko gave a little sigh, burying her face in his windswept hair and muttering a soft 'thank you' against his back. She felt him tense a little, and when she peeked out one eye at his face, there was the lightest blush on his cheeks.

"Keh," was his embarrassed response, and she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Knock it off, wench, or I drop you on your ass," he clipped, trying to sound perturbed but failing miserably.

Utterly exhausted, her eyelids grew heavy, and she squeezed just a little bit tighter. "Love you too, Inu."

Inuyasha heard her breathing even out, glancing back at her for an instant to confirm she was asleep. Keeping one arm wound beneath her leg, he lifted the other to grip her arm, ensuring she wouldn't fall. His gaze softened as he regarded her, so obviously fatigued from her constant exertions.

'I won't lose another person I care about,' he promised, both to her and himself. Resolve steeled, he increased his pace, ensuring to keep his gate smooth and even. Up above he could see his brother floating, not surprised to find the stoic inu looking back at him. He met eyes with the daiyoukai briefly before he turned his gaze forward once more.

They travelled well past sundown, the combined glow from Sesshomaru's youki and Kirara's flame lighting their path. It was only when both the monk and slayer began to show signs of tiring that his brother began to descend, dropping fluidly into a small glade. It wasn't a very large area, but it was sheltered nicely, the branches overhead thick with greenery.

Inuyasha made sure to stop slowly, not wanting to rouse his passenger. Offering her bag to Sango, he watched her as she unfurled the priestess' sleeping roll, laying it out on a mossy patch of earth near the base of a tree. Carefully he and Miroku maneuvered her from his back and into it, the latter quickly moving to start a fire. The group let out a collective sigh when it became apparent that she would not wake, glad to know she was getting some well needed rest.

Rations were passed around, and shortly after their meal Sango settled in for the night as well, her neko companion curled in her arms once more. Shippou huddled next to Kagome, his wide emerald eyes shining with concern as he looked at her one final time before succumbing to sleep.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru remained awake, all three males studying the miko's face. Her brow would furrow every so often, and all of them could see the straining in her aura. Even in sleep she fought her battle, holding back whatever it was that was afflicting her.

"What do you see when you look at her, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou spared his brother a fleeting glance before his attention moved back to Kagome. "I see her pain. I see her power turning in on itself… but I can't tell why."

"And you, monk?"

The priest looked hard at the slumbering girl, watching with his third eye as her glowing reiki flared and swelled, shuddering and coiling in toward the core of her, trying to encase something at the very center of her being. Yet… with the constant flickering of her power surrounding it, it was impossible to see _what_ it was.

"There is something inside of her that she is afraid of, that she is trying to contain. I cannot see it clearly. It feels strange… It feels like _her_ power, but _not_."

Sesshomaru nodded as he watched her sleep fitfully. Such an oddity, this girl. It was not often the daiyoukai found his interest piqued by a human. Yet, her current state was indeed peculiar, and troubling. He could see her inner struggle far more clearly than any of the others. It was worse than they suspected. "She is dying."

Inuyasha's ears snapped back, eyes wild as he turned to his elder brother. "What?!"

Miroku clutched his staff more tightly, brows furrowed as he pressed, "How can you be sure of that, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Had it not been for the circumstances, the daiyoukai might have been insulted that a human would question him in such a way. But she was special to them, he knew, so he overlooked the slight. "It is as you say, monk; she is fighting this entity – this familiar yet foreign power within herself, and it is taxing her greatly. Her mortal body will not be able to withstand the strain for much longer."

The camp fell silent as the weight of the grim revelation sank in. All eyes were fixed on the miko as she slept. Even the daiyoukai's gaze was not completely void of emotion as was generally the case. This woman had earned his respect, not something many could boast. For her to die… would truly be a tragedy.

Inuyasha lowered his head, his heart hammering in his chest as his hands curled into fists. Trembling claws pierced his palms, blood streaming through his fingers and landing with a soft pitter-patter in the grass.

The priest saw his friend's anguish, moving slowly around the camp to place a hand on his back. "Inuyasha, we will do every-"

_"She ain't gunna die."_

Miroku flinched at the fierceness in the hanyou's voice. He'd only ever heard that tone a handful of times before… when Kagome was in mortal danger. The conviction with which he said it, bordering on desperation, moved Miroku's heart as deeply as Kagome's plight.

"No. We will find a way to save her," he finally responded. They would not abandon their friend to this fate, for she was precious to each of them. Never before had Miroku met a being capable of such love and acceptance, capable of such loyalty and forgiveness. It would be a dark day for all the world should her light ever disappear. They could _not_ allow it to happen.

"You should rest," Inuyasha told him. "We'll be leaving early tomorrow."

The monk nodded in agreement, and settled himself against a tree, close to Sango. Inuyasha watched him grip the beads around his wrist momentarily, undoubtedly praying for their friend. His gaze eventually wandered back to the miko, his heart and his head a tumult of fear and confusion.

'What's doing this to you, Kagome? What can I do to stop it? To save you?! I promised… I promised I'd protect you. I can't fail.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first tendrils of orange light were beginning to seep across the eastern horizon when Inuyasha roused his companions, leaving the priestess to get a few extra minutes of sleep. As Miroku worked on preparing breakfast, he approached his brother.

"Y'know you don't have to take us there. I know where to go."

Sesshomaru's gaze remained fixed on a distant point over the hanyou's left shoulder, golden eyes contemplating. "I have questions of my own."

Inuyasha expected that to be the end of their conversation, but his brother surprised him by continuing.

"You felt the dark surge of energy from the North."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Inuyasha was surprised at his brother's apparent faith in his senses. He nodded. "Yeah. That was the day Kagome passed out, and I had to take her back to her… back to her _home_."

Sesshomaru tilted a silvery brow at that, absorbing the information with interest at the boy's elusive response. The girl's mystique was never-ending, it seemed. And for her to be affected by this malevolent power… was she in some way connected to this dark entity?

He moved the speculation to the back of his mind. "Since that time, many settlements within my territory have been attacked and ravaged, human and demon alike. The land is seemingly wilting. This is doubtlessly occurring throughout Nihon. The other Lords will come to seek Bokuseno's wisdom as well."

"Do ya think it could be Naraku?" Inuyasha intoned, the name leaving a bad taste on his tongue.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "This is beyond that filthy wretch. His power is paltry in comparison."

"And you think Bokuseno will know who it is?"

"He will have the answers I seek… and perhaps he will have answers for you as well."

Nodding in hopeful agreement, the dog-eared male approached his slumbering friend, brushing his knuckles gently over her forehead. "Oi, Kagome, time to get up."

Yawning blearily, the miko pulled her arms from the confines of her sleeping roll, stretching them up over her head with a soft squeak. The smell of food made awareness filter into her sleep-addled brain, and she peered through he bangs, smiling at Miroku as he knelt at her side, offering her a bowl.

"Miso soup! You're the best, Miroku."

Grinning as she pushed herself up and accepted the dish, he replied humbly, "I can hardly take any credit. The convenient food items you bring from your home take most of the work out of cooking. Even my lovely Sango couldn't possibly botch something this easy."

They shared a laugh at the slayer's expense, said woman glaring playfully at the duo from across the camp. They ate in pleasant silence, Sango collecting the dishes afterward and wrapping them for later cleaning – as there was no water source readily available. Kagome thanked her and began gathering her things, moving slowly.

Sleep had afforded her little in the way of _true_ rest, her dreams plagued by visions of the glowing sphere yet again. Now the cracks were so numerous she couldn't begin to count them, amazed the orb hadn't turn to glittering sand. Whatever was going to happen… it would happen soon. Her chest felt like it was in a vice, every breath laboured. A thunderous pounding echoed behind her eyes, in time with her heartbeat. She did her best to hide it from everyone, putting on a brave face and acting as though nothing had changed.

'What are you?' she asked, her question directed inward. She half expected to get a response. Gods it hurt; every inch of her ached with the strain of containing the tumultuous feeling that wanted so desperately to be unleashed from somewhere deep inside her. It was evil, it had to be. Why else would it pain her in such a way?

Then she recalled the incident at the hospital, and her expression contorted in confusion. If it was truly evil… why would it help her? Why hurt her… and then heal her? What was the point? She just didn't know. Her gaze wandered to the junction of her arm, where the little bandage rested in the crook of her elbow. She peeled it off, feeling the unmarred skin with her finger.

Inuyasha watched the odd scene carefully, ears flicking back and forth as he studied his friend. He approached her, saying her name softly. The sound of his voice startled her.

"Oh! Are we ready to go?"

"Soon," he told her, frowning as he glanced back down at her arm. "Kagome, is everything alright?"

She sighed. So much for being sneaky. "It's… fine… I think. It's just… when I had the IV removed from my arm… the wound was healed. Instantly. I've never used my reiki to do anything like that before, so I don't think _I_ did it. It was a warm sensation, and it felt like it was coming from inside of me, from the same place as the pain in my chest."

Inuyasha pursed his lips. "You don't think…?"

"That whatever is causing my pain was also responsible for healing me? Yeah… but it doesn't make any sense."

His ears flattened. "We can ask Bokuseno about it. The more we can tell him, the better our chances of getting an answer."

Kagome nodded, watching her friend as snuck a quick glance at his brother, ears pinned low to his head as his brow furrowed with worry. She reached out to him. "It's fine, Inuyasha… _really_. This latest development is a step up from constant discomfort and sporadic fainting."

"It ain't that," he told her lowly, his hand shooting up to snag her wrist. He hesitated momentarily, afraid to tell her, but knowing he had to. She _needed_ to know. "Kagome… Sesshomaru told us something last night. He said… he said you're _dying_."

The last word was so soft she almost didn't hear it, but given the way he cringed as he spoke, the way his hand tightened on her arm, she knew she hadn't misheard. She felt her breath catch for a moment, and then she sighed, sagging in his grip. There it was. The fear that had lingered in the back of her mind for so long now, finally confirmed.

"I… I had a feeling."

"Why didn't you _say_ anything?!" Inuyasha demanded, startling the others with his sudden outburst.

Sango looked questioningly at the pair, prepared to approach them when Miroku moved into her path. She glanced up at him, and seeing the dark look pass over his features, she knew there was something he hadn't told her. "What's going on?" she hissed.

The monk took her firmly by the shoulders. "Lord Sesshomaru informed us last night that he can feel Kagome's life waning. Her energy is being sapped, and he does not think she will last much longer, lest we find a solution."

Her heart stuttered a little as tears pricked her eyes, and she turned to look at the priestess, her _sister_ , hoping beyond all things that it wasn't true. But the look the girl gave her dashed her hopes, and she shook her head in denial. "No!"

"You can't die, Kagome!" Shippou wailed, launching himself into her arms.

She could feel her tear ducts pinching, but was so tired, far too tired to cry. Hushing the kit, she stroked his hair softly. "Be strong, Shippou. Bokuseno may be able to help me."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Inuyasha repeated, glaring accusingly at her, his golden eyes alit with anger, hurt, _fear_.

She looked up at him apologetically, her gaze moving around the group and landing on Shippou's upturned face. "I didn't really know for certain. All I knew was that it was getting harder and harder to wake up every day. The most basic things require so much more effort. But I don't want to stop… not until I have my answers. Slowing down won't fix anything."

"You're an idiot," Inuyasha snapped. "Don't ever keep shit like that from us again."

"I must agree with Inuyasha, Lady Kagome. We cannot assist you if you do not tell us what is happening," Miroku spoke up, holding the slayer in his arms as she wiped her tears away.

"We'll figure it out," Sango said, chestnut eyes shining with determination. "We always do."

Kagome smiled at her friends, their resolve strengthening her own. She wasn't ready to quit. Not yet. "We'd better get going, then."

They nodded in agreement, putting out their fire and preparing to depart. Kagome gave the kit in her arms a reassuring snuggle, and while he seemed reluctant to leave her, he understood the urgency of their situation, scurrying from her arms and up onto the transformed neko's back.

Sesshomaru pushed himself from his place against a tree, having watched the ordeal from a short distance away. He found himself hoping – a thing he did not often do – that the old forest youkai would have answers for all of them. Signalling to his brother, he rose into the sky, knowing they would follow.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "I'm carrying you. No arguments."

She gave a little huff, but nodded her consent anyway. Addressing the others, she called, "You guys go on ahead, we'll be right behind you."

Kirara took one small hop before launching herself skyward, vaulting over the pair and bounding agilely toward the clouds. Once they were out of earshot, Kagome pulled open the flap of her pack. "I need you to do me a favour, Inuyasha."

"What's that?"

Producing a plastic container from her bag, she peeled off the lid to reveal a crisp, white envelope inside. She told him, "It's a letter… to my family. Inuyasha… if I don't… if something happens I need you to leave this at the bottom of the well."

He scowled. "Kagome, nothing's gunna happen to-"

"Promise me!" she interrupted, feeling instantly remorseful about using such a harsh tone. Closing the lid again, the miko sighed, continuing on, "I know you're going to do everything you can… and I'm not trying to be pessimistic, but… _if_ something does happen, just promise me you'll leave this at the bottom of the well."

He fidgeted momentarily, looking almost sick as he thought over his next words. "Nothing is going to happen… but _if_ something does… you know the well probably won't work for me anymore."

She nibbled her lip. "I know, but I feel like… the well has a will of its own, in a way. I think that if you dropped it in… the well would take it home for me. So promise you'll at least try!"

"I promise," he grumbled. The priestess smiled at him, a sad sort of smile, one that he didn't particularly like. Growling, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, muttering, "You ain't gunna die, idiot."

She laughed. "Of course not. This is… just a precaution."

"Keh. How can ya be sure someone will find it?"

"Do you remember when the village was attacked by an itsumade, and you had to push me into the well to protect me?"

He flushed guiltily. She'd hit her head in the fall, and had apparently lain unconscious at the bottom for hours before finally rousing.

She flicked his nose. "That wasn't your fault, Inu. Stop feeling bad about it."

"Keh."

"Anyway, since then, Souta's been checking the well every time he comes home from school, and Mama checks it before going to sleep. Someone will find it."

He quirked a brow, touching the blue container lid with one claw. "What's this for, then?"

She shrugged, putting the little dish back in her bag. "In case it rains, I wouldn't want the letter to get ruined before they get a chance to read it."

They were quiet a moment, standing together in a comfortable half embrace. Finally the hanyou asked, "What's it say?"

It was Kagome's turn to look guilty.

He frowned. "Kagome?"

"Well… it's mostly apologies… and reassurances that I'm alright."

"That you're-? Are you… going to lie to them?" he wondered aloud, surprised.

Kagome sagged a bit. "Inuyasha, my family has spent years worrying about me. They know that you would do anything to protect me, but they also know how dangerous it is here. I've already put them through so much. And now with this… ailment… they have even more to worry about. I can't… I can't let it end that way… not for them. I can't bear the thought of what it would do to them."

She sniffled, wiping at her nose as it started to run. "At least… at least this way they can be content. They might not get to see me again, but they won't have to worry anymore, thinking that I'm happy here, and that everything turned out okay. I don't want to leave them grieving, Inu, I want them to live their lives."

He tightened his hold on her once more, setting his chin on her head as she huddled into his chest. "You ain't gunna die. It'll be alright."

She breathed deeply. He smelled like the woods… it always helped to calm her down. "We should get going."

He nodded, and gently took the bag from her hands. Pulling the strap up over his arm, he bent, sweeping her from her feet and securely against his chest.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, her eyes wide in shock. "You don't have to carry me like this!"

"You need to save your strength," he told her, his tone firm. Without giving her time to argue, he took off after the others, pleased when she didn't push the matter further. "We're gunna figure this out… and then I want you to burn that stupid letter."

She smiled, muttering a quiet 'okay' against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy sadness. The next chapter will give us a few answers…
> 
> Also, an 'itsumade' is a bird-like, fire breathing demon in Japanese mythology.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha didn't think he'd ever grow accustomed to Bokuseno's aura, strange and immense as it was. Sesshomaru's youki was oppressive and distinctly threatening, blanketing all within his lands, a clear indicator of his status. The presence of the ancient tree spirit, however, was completely different. As they passed into the portion of western territory where he took root, Bokuseno's aura washed across the skin like gentle, lapping waves. The feel of him was everywhere. In the earth, the trees, the very air they breathed. He was not merely a resident of these lands; he was a _part_ of them.

"We'll be there soon," he told Kagome.

She nodded, watching as Sesshomaru descended through the canopy, followed shortly after by Kirara and the others. He landed only a short distance ahead of them and continued on foot, pausing only to cast a fleeting glance at them from over his shoulder. His expression was nearly unreadable, but his eyes felt heavy as they passed over her, questioning. She was surprised to find herself the focus of his interest, even if it was for only a second.

The hanyou slowed, and the rest of their companions dismounted and began walking as well. When she made to drop down from Inuyasha's arms, his hold on her only tightened. She gazed up at him in askance.

"I'm carrying you."

"But it's not much-"

" _I'm carrying you_ ," he repeated sternly, earning himself a little pout. "Keh. Stubborn wench."

"Bossy dog," she shot back with a growl, averting her eyes to the path ahead of them.

He smiled when she looked away, secretly cherishing their playful banter. Worry tightened his chest, but he quashed the feeling before it became too prominent, quickening his pace.

All around them the wind slipped between the trees, humming lowly as it rustled leaves and made hanging branches sway. Kagome thought it sounded like voices. Suddenly the whispers fell away, and they were left in utter silence as they stepped into a sunny clearing.

"Welcome, sons of the Inu no Taisho. I have been expecting you."

The priestess felt calmed by the sound of his voice, deep with age and free of menace. They had never encountered a demon this powerful that did not radiate danger. It was a pleasant change.

Sesshomaru was the first to approach him.

"You have undoubtedly come seeking answers, Sesshomaru; answers about the dark presence that has begun to filter through these lands."

The daiyoukai regarded his father's oldest ally. "You know of its origins."

"Indeed I do," replied the tree, weathered features twisting into a troubled and grim expression. "This is a tale from beyond my years, but the forest remembers. She tells me a story."

The others, eager to hear, gathered closer.

"Many thousands of years ago, it was a dark age, and this land was torn by war. The earth was muddied with blood, rivers ran red with it. Humans and demons slaughtered one another ceaselessly and without mercy. They despised one another so strongly that darkness consumed them, drove them to do unspeakable things. All of their negative energy and emotion coalesced, and from it a manifestation of pure evil was born. He would come to be known as Zetsubou."

"I have heard this name," Sesshomaru admitted, recalling it from scripts left to him by his father.

Bokuseno closed his eyes briefly – his version of a nod. "Many of the predominant youkai families keep records of its telling, though this occurred well before the central clans were developed; before order was established, back when chaos ruled."

His branches groaned as he focused, pulling memories from deep within the soil that cradled him. "Zetsubou swept across this land like a plague, drinking deeply of the darkness created by humans and demons and growing strong from it. He destroyed everything he touched."

"But what happened to him?" Shippous whispered, gripped by the tale.

The old magnolia cast a glance his way, and gave a small smile. "All certainly seemed lost, but it is in these darkest of times that the brightest light always finds a way to shine through. In this time of great suffering, all of the land's inhabitants despaired together… but they also _hoped_ together. Their hope was all they had left, and they clung to it. They prayed and they waited, and just as Zetsubou was born from their mutual animosity, another being was born from their mutual faith."

"Kibou," the daiyoukai uttered.

"You recall the story well," the tree demon praised with a knowing look before continuing.

"The battle went on for many years, neither side truly gaining ground. It became apparent to Kibou that – like himself – his enemy was not truly mortal, and could not be slain. It was then he understood that his light could only _contain_ the darkness. By sacrificing himself he was able to shatter Zetsubou's power into fragments, and then seal the pieces away deep within the earth.

"Near death, Kibou was stumbled upon by a young majo. He could see that her heart was good, and pleaded for her to help him, as his life was waning. She agreed, knowing what he had done for them, knowing that she owed her life to this being. In exchange for her assistance, he granted her the last of his power, which she would pass on to her children, and their children, so that they might continue to watch over this place and guard its secrets. They have remained successful in their endeavor until now."

"How is it the seal was broken?" Miroku queried, gripping his staff tightly.

"The dark creature you know as Naraku was able to breech the barrier by threatening and then possessing the current guardian of Zetsubou's remains."

Inuyasha growled. "Could'a guessed that slimy bastard was involved."

"But why would he do such a thing?" Miroku pondered aloud. "If he knew of the whereabouts, he must also have known the nature of this being he planned to free. Why would he risk himself?"

Kagome's brow tightened. "Hubris, I would imagine."

Feeling awkward about her current position, cradled against the hanyou's chest like a child, she managed to wiggle her way free of his grip, pleased when he allowed it. Righting herself with a steadying breath, she went on, "We all know how ardently Naraku pursues power, and how prideful he can be. I imagine he planned to absorb what remained of Zetsubou."

Sango tensed. "Do you think he succeeded?!"

"No," the tree replied evenly. "Naraku was unable to gain control over the power he unleashed; it nearly killed him. He fled."

Bokuseno's answer both relieved and troubled them. While the notion of such power in the hands of their greatest foe was far from pleasant, now they faced an entirely new threat, one they had next to no knowledge of. And worse yet, Naraku was still out there, and would no doubt continue his search for the Tama, perhaps more fervently than ever.

"So now, because of his lapse, this Zetsubou creature is free?" Miroku questioned.

"Not entirely," the elder youkai corrected. "Once Zetsubou was defeated the inhabitants of the land ceased warring. They chose instead to separate, and while minor disputes arose from time to time, and the tension between demon and human has never truly dissipated, there has not been another great conflict since then. Humans and youkai began to structure themselves, the strongest families forming clans, retaining a measure of balance and peace among their kind. The land is no longer awash in darkness, and because of this, Zetsubou is unable to regain his true form as of yet. He remains fragmented.

"I feel the core of him still, present but weakened. What is left of his strength he has used to give these fragments life, and they have begun to spread their darkness, hoping to throw these lands into turmoil once more. If they are successful, Zetsubou will grow stronger, and will eventually become whole. Should that occur… the outcome will be most dire."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother, noting that even the immovable daiyoukai seemed troubled by the news. This was bad. Like _really_ bad. Anything that could shake the Western Lord meant _big_ trouble. His attention drifted to Kagome, whose little fist was drawn up against her chest, her expression one of hopelessness and distress. Why was all of this happening? Why now, when they already had so much to worry over?

"There is more, young Lord?"

Bokuseno's statement drew the hanyou's focus, and his ears tucked back as he took a step forward. "We came to ask you about Kagome."

"I have seen what has transpired," the tree confirmed.

"Can you tell us what's goin' on?"

"I see only what you have seen. To know more, I must be allowed to look _inside_ ," he told them, gaze wandering to the priestess for permission.

She shifted uncomfortably as she felt the weight of everyone's eyes land on her.

"How… How do I-"

"Come closer, child. I will not harm you."

Slowly she moved forward, stopping within arm's reach of the towering magnolia.

"Place your hand over my eyes," Bokuseno instructed.

Doing as she was told, Kagome lifted her arm, palm resting gently across the weathered face of the ancient tree. She could feel his presence as he looked into her, though it was not an invasion sensation. It was odd, certainly, but not painful or uncomfortable in any way. When he hummed in what sounded like understanding, she took a step back, letting her hand fall to her side. She fidgeted nervously as he opened his eyes again, anxious to hear what he had found.

"The presence within you – the power you have felt and seen – it is the jewel."

Miroku frowned. "We had all suspected it was involved, certainly, but are you able to tell us who is responsible for this? Is it merely the youkai within the jewel causing her harm, or is there another attempting to do so?"

"Neither."

Concern was replaced by confusion. "How can that be? When we examined the Lady Kagome, we all felt it; myself, Kaede, Inuyasha, and even Lord Sesshomaru. There was a unique power inside of her that seemed familiar, but was unlike anything we had encountered before."

The tree laughed. "You have missed the answer that is most obvious, then. It is something that has been in front of you all this time."

Bokuseno let his eyes fall upon Kagome once more. "It is _you_ , child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm... what could that mean? Further enlightenment in the chapter to come.
> 
> Majo = witch


	7. Chapter 7

The young miko blinked, brows beetling. It was _her_? What did he mean? "But… you said it was the jewel."

"It is."

"Speak plainly," the daiyoukai clipped, tiring of the old demon's riddles.

"Before I say anymore, you must tell me about yourself, priestess, for there is much about you that I do not know. I have watched your comings and goings for many years now, but as for your origins, your family… I have no knowledge of these things. Where does the Bone Eater's Well in Inuyasha's Forest take you?"

Kagome felt a small trickle of panic seep into her, and she turned, regarding first her friends, and then Sesshomaru. Was it safe to reveal these truths to him? She studied his countenance, noting the curiosity in his eyes, but finding no ill intent. They had not been enemies for some time now, and he had proven himself a loyal ally.

'He's honourable,' she reminded herself. 'The most honourable demon I've ever met. He'll keep my secret.'

Mind made up, she turned back to the magnolia and began her own tale.

"This place _is_ my home; it is where I was born and where I was raised, but my birth will not come to pass for nearly another five-hundred years."

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen marginally, an uncharacteristic break in his stoic mask. This girl… was from the future? Suddenly things made far more sense. Her manner of speech, dress, and decorum were not of this time. She was educated and bold, powerful but humble. These were not traits found in a human woman from this era.

She cleared her throat. "Are you… aware of the priestess Kikyou?"

Bokuseno blinked in confirmation, his gaze then slinking to Inuyasha. The hanyou frowned a little under the scrutiny, the subject apparently still a touchy one. "Indeed."

Kagome wrung her hands together. "Well, when Kikyou chose to take the jewel with her into death, it became tied to her soul, and both were reborn into this world through my body, five hundred years in the future. I lived on my family's shrine, and had no knowledge of the Shikon's presence within me - or of youkai existence - until my fifteenth birthday. I was looking for my cat in the well house… the jewel's nearness reanimated the remains of a centipede youkai that had been decomposing in the earth. She pulled me down into the well. The rift opened, and when I landed at the bottom… I was here.

She shivered a little as she recalled the encounter. "Mistress Centipede ripped the jewel from my body that day… and I'm sure you know the rest."

"I do," the old tree hummed, "and what you have told me confirms my suspicion."

"Which _is_?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"The familiar yet _different_ feeling you described to me, monk, it is the portion of power within Kagome that has yet to be tapped; the power of the jewel."

"That don't make sense!" the hanyou barked. "You say it's the jewel, and then you say it's her, now it's the jewel again! Make up your mind!"

"They are one in the same, boy; that it why it was unrecognisable to all of you. It felt similar to Kagome's power, and similar to the Shikon's power, but neither description seemed accurate. That is because you failed to consider it as a _combination_ of both."

"So, my reiki is fueled by the Shikon no Tama?"

"No, child, you still misunderstand. _That_ skill you obtained through the reincarnation of Kikyou's soul. There is another, distinctly different power inside of you that has nothing to do with your reiki."

"But I'm human… how is that possible?"

"You said yourself that you were born with the jewel inside of your body. No other human has ever held such a connection with the Shikon no Tama. As its vessel, it would make sense that you have been infused with its magic. That would explain why _you_ are able to sense it, while the previous guardians could not. You feel its pull, just as you feel the other portion of your soul when it nears."

She wobbled a little, and then her legs gave out. Inuyasha was there to catch her. Slowly he lowered her to the ground, placing steadying hands on her shoulders when she began to sway.

"If that is true, then why didn't it affect me before I came here?" she wondered, feeling dizzy as she tried processing this information, thinking it couldn't possibly be right.

"You claim to have come from a place where youkai are not known and that the jewel was within you until you arrived in this time. It is likely that severing it from your body caused it to rouse from its dormancy, and when it was shattered its power became diluted. Tell me, this sensation you have been experiencing, has it always afflicted you so strongly?"

She shook her head. "No. It's gotten worse as the years have passed."

"And what have you been doing since your arrival here?"

"Fighting Naraku, mostly, all while collecting… the jewel shards." Her brows lifted in understanding. "You… are you implying that the feeling has become stronger… because the Shikon is gradually growing closer to completion?"

"That is what I believe, yes," Bokuseno confirmed.

"And what the hell can we do to stop it?!" the hanyou suddenly demanded, rising to his feet and pointing down at her. "That damned jewel is killing her!"

The tree demon frowned, branches shuddering. "You are mistaken."

Inuyasha was baffled. "Sesshomaru said she was dying!"

"Her life is indeed fading, but your assumption of the cause is false," Bokuseno explained. "The only thing causing her harm at this time is her own resistance. The jewel is attempting to become one with her, but her opposition has made such a thing impossible. The amount of energy she is using to keep that portion of herself separated is putting her body under immense duress. The mere fact that she is able to keep so much power it at bay is astonishing; were it anyone else they would have expired long ago."

Shippou leapt forward. "So then, if Kagome stops fighting and just lets it happen she'll be okay?"

"Not necessarily."

The kitsune drooped, his hopes dashed.

"The jewel is indeed a part of her, but its potential has never before been unleashed, and she has been supressing it for many years now. It is uncertain what releasing such a massive concentration of power might result in."

"Could it… could it kill her?" Shippou whispered, fearful of the answer.

"Possibly."

"You said the damned jewel wasn't hurting her!" Inuyasha reminded harshly, growing impatient and confused.

"The jewel is not harming her _currently_ , but I cannot be sure what the release of its power could mean. Had she allowed it to surface gradually and at its own pace it might have been simpler, but to discharge so much energy at once without a proper outlet may have catastrophic results not only for her, but for _any_ who are near when it occurs. There is no sure way to know. Only time will tell."

Kagome fisted her hands into her shirt, her outlook bleak. If she continued to fight the jewel's power – _her_ power – she would die. But if she stopped fighting and allowed the power to release itself… she might die anyway… along with anyone in the immediate vicinity? This wasn't the way it was supposed to end. It couldn't be! They had to save the world from Naraku! If she died… she didn't want to think what might follow.

This wasn't right. No, there were still pieces of the puzzle that didn't fit! "What about my dreams? And the IV at the hospital?"

"Your reoccurring dreams… I glimpsed them when you allowed me passage into your soul. While the Shikon is a part of you, it is – in its own way – a separate entity as well. It is possible that, because it is unable to communicate with you verbally, these visions are its way of warning you of the dangers that come with containing it."

He gave a pensive hum. "However, I must admit to being ignorant to your other query. What is a _hospital_?"

She sighed, pulling a hand through sweat-dampened bangs. "It's a place where people go to see healers in my time. An IV is like medicine they put directly into your bloodstream, and when they remove it, it leaves a tiny puncture. It scabs up and usually takes a week or so to fully heal over, but when the nurse-er… the healer took mine out… it sealed up almost immediately. That _isn't_ normal."

"Perhaps not for an ordinary human," Bokuseno mused, "though I would not consider you ordinary."

"Is it the jewel's doing?"

"Another possibility. It is doubtful that the jewel would long for the destruction of its host."

"Oh, so it doesn't wanna hurt her, it's just trying to _kill_ her," the hanyou bit out, lip curling. "Makes all kinds of sense."

"Again, the circumstances she finds herself in now are those of her own making. Fighting against something that is a part of you is taxing."

The silence that followed was an austere one, the conclusions drawn that day not at all what they had hoped for. Kagome's life was still in danger, and time was running out. There had to be some way to reverse this, Miroku pondered, or at least stall it until they came up with an answer. He recalled his suspicions from days ago, when their friend collapsed back in the village. He did not know if the information would help, but he would leave no stone unturned.

"Is it at all possible that the presence of this new evil might have some form of effect on the Lady Kagome's condition?" he asked suddenly.

"She's been fighting this for a lot longer than these new asshole's have been free," the inu hanyou muttered.

"But do you not find it odd, Inuyasha, that Kagome was afflicted at the same moment we felt the release of that dark energy? It seems like more than mere coincidence."

"In what way was she affected?" Bokuseno repeated, turning the new information over in his head.

"She passed out," Sango spoke up, remembering the abrupt stiffening of the priestess' spine, the way her eyes rolled back in her head. "It was almost like something was attacking her, and we couldn't do anything to make it stop."

"Just as the power of the Shikon healed her wound, so too might it flare up in response to a threat, attempting to protect its wielder. It was not the dark presence that afflicted her so, but her unwillingness to accept the jewel into herself. This will continue until her life is spent, or until the two become one." He turned his gaze to the kneeling miko. "You have a choice to make."

"All that power…it might destroy me," she said lowly, her eyes downcast.

"It might," he conceded, bows rustling. "However… it might _not_."

"Is that all you've got to say?!" Inuyasha hissed. "What kind'a bullshit is that?"

"It's fine, Inu. Can we… can we just go?"

The priestess' quiet utterance calmed him, and he dropped to a knee at her side. "Sure, Kagome, whatever you want."

Sesshomaru watched the small group depart, a cloud of despair hanging over them all. His keen golden eyes slid to the ancient magnolia, noting the way _he_ watched them as well, a small smile playing over his mouth. "You have more to tell."

"I have a speculation, though only time will show me the truth. Yet, I needn't wait long. My answers will come shortly."

The daiyoukai took his leave as well, knowing the old tree had no more to share on this day. He looked at his brother's pack, observing the sorrow that seemed to weigh upon them physically. His own mind was clouded with thoughts of the future – or the girl's future, rather. It seemed like such an inglorious end for such a miraculous human. Yet, it was as Bokuseno had said, there was no definite outcome, and if there _was_ a way for her to surpass this, he was certain she would find it.

The small group walked in tense silence, all of them wanting to comfort their friend, but none of them knowing what to say. Several minutes passed by this way, the monk, slayer, and kit all exchanging worried glanced before their eyes fell once again on the priestess, whose expression seemed dismal now, her body lax as the hanyou carried her through the forest.

Unable to bear the quiet any longer, Sango asked, "What now?"

The question meant many things, and was directed at no one in particular. 'Where do we go from here?' 'Who else could we seek aid from?' It was Kagome who answered.

"We keep doing what we've always done. Searching for jewel shards and fighting the bad guys."

"But what about… what about what Bokuseno said?" the taijiya queried, concern tightening her throat.

The miko thought about the answer for a moment, her voice firm when she chose her response. "I will continue to restrain the jewel's power."

Inuyasha stopped, ears pulled back as he argued, "You can't keep going on like this, Kagome! He said you'll die if you do!"

"But if I take that risk… it could kill me anyway, along with all of you… or worse."

"Whaddya mean by that?"

She looked up at him, blue eyes fearful. "I've seen what the Shikon is capable of. I've seen what it can do to even the most peaceful beings. It turns them into monsters. What if… what if I become like them? Would you be able to kill me?"

The hanyou grimaced at the notion. No, he could never bring himself to do such a thing. He tucked his head down toward her, hugging her tightly. "That won't happen. We'll think of another way!"

"There is no other way."

"But you can't just let yourself die!"

"I can't risk all of you! I won't!" she shouted at him. "You are my family and I could never do something that might endanger you! If protecting you means dying, then I will give my life without hesitation."

The inu hanyou stared down at her in horror. He had to change her mind, had to sway her. He couldn't just stand by and watch her kill herself!

She seemed to lose some of her steam then, her steely gaze growing soft. "Besides, we have far bigger problems to worry over. Not only is Naraku still a very real threat, but Zetsubou's reincarnation is imminent. We need to figure out how to stop that from happening."

"So… so what?! You expect us to just act like nothing is wrong with you and keep on fighting?!" Inuyasha growled, disbelieving.

She nodded. "That is exactly what we will do. We will continue to fight. _I_ will continue to fight, to my last breath if need be."

Miroku stepped forward and placed a hand on Inuyasha's back, seeing the turmoil in his companion's expression. "Perhaps for now we could find a suitable place to make camp. We should allow the Lady Kagome time to rest and perhaps rethink her decision."

The hanyou wanted to argue, but he knew how stubborn Kagome could be, and the monk was right. She needed her rest, and perhaps with time would change her mind.

"Should you choose to take shelter here, you will be safe."

Sesshomaru's offer surprised them all – all but Inuyasha, who was beginning to see just how much his brother respected the young priestess. He'd seen the signs for himself these past few days, despite the daiyoukai's attempts at discretion.

"Bokuseno's Forest is a haven. His youki and my own will act as a shield."

The hanyou nodded. "Probably be best to stay in one place for now, until we get some leads. You stickin' around, too?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "The other Lords will begin to arrive shortly, and will wish to convene with Bokuseno. His eyes will offer us the best tactical advantage."

"Kouga may be able to assist us as well," Kagome put in, "We need all the help we can get."

Both brothers growled at mention of his name, neither one particularly fond of the wolf. Yet, the girl was correct. The daiyoukai looked to her. "You are certain he would come?"

Inuyasha snorted. "If you mention that Kagome's involved, he'll come."

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at that. The miko merely shrugged. "I will send for his pack as well, then."

She shifted in the hanyou's arms. "If we're stopping here, I can help set up camp. And _don't_ you try to argue with me about it!"

He grumbled, letting her slide from his grasp. "No heavy lifting."

Her pink tongue poked out at him as she walked away, moving to help Sango collect firewood and kindling. The brothers watched her go, the youngest letting out a heavy sigh.

"Have faith in her strength, Inuyasha."

"That… sounds weird… coming from you," the dog-eared male countered with a smirk. The tall inu huffed and turned from him, departing from camp. He was patrolling, the hanyou knew, and it offered him a measure of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Please… please have mercy."

Osore stared dispassionately at the pitiful wretch that cowered at his feet, brittle body broken and bleeding. When the filthy creature dared to grasp at his leg with a gnarled hand he scoffed, stepping out of reach.

From all around him came the sounds of their suffering, a symphony of pain that brought a smile to his face. He could see their despair, darkness oozing from them like puss from a festering wound. It rose overhead, slithering like a great vaporous serpent toward the north. "Your anguish will feed my Master well."

Yet he knew it was not enough. The Great Shadow needed more time to recover, more lives to hasten his rebirth. He required an ocean of blood and misery, and Osore would not stop until all the inhabitants of Nihon despaired.

......

Kagome stared down into her bowl, prodding the rice with her chopsticks. She really wasn't hungry… she was just… tired.

The others watched, recalling how lively she'd once been, pained that their friend was reduced to this pale shadow of her former glory. Sango set her bowl aside, standing and approaching the priestess with a wavering smile.

"You wanna join me for a bath?"

Blinking up at the slayer, Kagome nodded eagerly. She would never refuse a good soak. The girls made their way through the brush, and within minutes they arrived at an onsen, the picturesque scene making them both sigh in delight.

"It's beautiful," Sango commented, thinking she'd never quite seen a hot spring so perfectly arranged.

The miko nodded her agreement. "It sure was nice of Sesshomaru to mention this."

"Surprisingly considerate," the taijiya added.

They were in no rush to be anywhere, so they stripped and sat in the steaming waters for some time until their skin had pruned and their muscles were lax. These peaceful moments between the two women often prompted discussion about the things that were troubling them, and Sango hoped that this time would be no different. She was not disappointed.

"Sango… I'm afraid."

"We're all afraid, Kagome. None of us want to see you harmed."

The miko pulled her hands lazily through the cloudy water, watching them dance over the rippling surface. "I'm afraid… I might hurt someone."

"You mustn't think that way."

"Would you have me take the risk, then?"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed, letting her arms drop. "I don't even know _how_ I would do it. When I feel the power swelling inside of me, I just… panic. It's so immense, like it's trying to consume me. Pushing back is almost instinctual."

The taijiya didn't quite know how to respond to that. She had observed the priestess during these episodes but had no idea what she was experiencing. "Whatever we can do to help you… please don't hesitate to ask us. I don't know _what_ , or even _if_ we could be of any assistance, but we'll do all we can; whatever you need."

Kagome smiled in thanks, but the expression quickly melted as something throbbed inside of her.

Ever observant, her friend picked up on the change immediately. "What's wrong?!"

Hand pressing against her chest, she gasped, "That feeling… again… like in Kaede's hut."

Sango rushed to her friend's side, pulling her up onto the bank in case she passed out. Snatching the towels, she draped one across Kagome, wrapping the other around herself as she called for help.

Inuyasha was there a moment later, kneeling beside them. Gently he pushed back her bangs, searching her face with concern. He could smell no blood as of yet. "Is she alright?!"

"She's having another attack."

Kagome reached up and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's sleeve. "It's… not as bad, but still… something doesn't feel right."

When Sesshomaru dropped down out of the sky it startled even the hanyou, who was too preoccupied with his friend's condition to notice his approach.

"Damnit, asshole! Warn us next time!" he seethed, removing his hand from the hilt of his sword.

The daiyoukai spared him a glare, informing them all, "Zetsubou's incarnate strikes a settlement to the north. We must intervene."

"How can you know it's one of them?" the hanyou questioned.

"Bokuseno has seen it."

Inuyasha growled. "Of all the rotten timing!"

The demon Lord's cool, probing gaze slid to the priestess, who remained huddled on the ground, a towel her only covering. She met eyes with him for an instant before addressing the others.

"I'll be fine, guys. We need to go!"

"You're not coming! In this state you'll be a walking target," the hanyou refuted.

"We can't just leave her here!" Sango spat.

"Course not!" he snapped back, looking offended. "I'll take her back to the camp. You get some damn clothes on and we'll meet up!"

The daiyoukai agreed that the attack could not have come at a more inopportune time, but they needed to move quickly if they hoped to reach the village before it was completely destroyed. He could buy them a few extra minutes. Nodding to his brother, he leapt up through the canopy, condensing his youki into an orb and taking flight.

Removing his robe, Inuyasha wrapped it carefully around the priestess, pulling her into his arms and grabbing her clothing from beside the onsen. He departed without another word, glancing down into Kagome's face. He was relieved to find her still conscious. "You stay put with Shippou. We'll be back as soon as we take care of this bastard."

"But… I can help."

"Not like this, you can't," he denied. Her heart was in the right place, but her vulnerable state could jeopardise all of them.

Upon his return to camp had the kit was scrambling up onto his shoulder, peering down at the miko's face with fright. "What happened?!"

"She's in pain, but she says it's manageable. Shippou, I need you to protect her. Come get me if anything happens!"

Miroku stood at the ready. "We are needed elsewhere?"

"Sesshomaru says a village is being attacked by one of these new demons. We need to find out what we're up against," he confirmed, settling his companion by the fire. He placed her clothing next to her. "Stay put."

She frowned, but when he turned to go she called out, "What about your robe?"

"Hold onto it for me," he responded, knowing he hadn't time to waste. Already he could see the taijiya approaching with Kirara.

Kagome watched them go, clutching the rough, red material tightly as she tried to calm her racing heart and push back the feeling of the jewel's power.

......

Sesshomaru frowned minutely as he studied the smirking demon. All of his attacks had proven ineffective against this creature, passing through him as though he were made of the mist he seemed to be excreting. He'd yet to make an attack of his own, preferring to hover motionless, his expression smug. Below, in the village, the cries of its inhabitants rang out. He seemed pleased by this.

"Is it not an enchanting sound?" Osore purred, unfazed by the daiyoukai's lack of response. "Soon these lands will belong to my Master, and the songs of their suffering will go on without end."

The demon Lord felt his brother approaching. He spoke firmly but softly, knowing the hanyou would hear. "Physical attacks are ineffective."

Inuyasha snorted. "We'll see about that."

Brandishing Tetsusaiga, he unleashed an Adamant Barrage on the smarmy-looking bastard, growling when the shards passed straight through. He paid his elder sibling little mind when he got shot the insufferable 'I-told-you-so' look.

When Sango and Miroku caught up, their focus was immediately drawn to the village, where a hazy fog was slithering across the road. They watched, horrified, as a young man was caught in its path, crying out in agony and dropping to the ground as it surged over him. His flesh melted away, and the fog moved on, seeming to have a mind of its own.

The monk contemplated using his wind tunnel but thought better of it. The likelihood that this mist might devour him from the inside out was too high to risk it.

"How the hell do you beat something you can't hit?!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Sesshomaru pondered the question himself. Tenseiga had proven ineffective as well, for his foe was not dead, and seemed to lack a true, corporeal form. Yet, everyone had a weakness. It was simply a matter of observing and deciphering.

......

Kagome stared hard into the flames, frowning and fidgeting. The little fox stole nervous glances at her all the while, not certain what to do. She'd said next to nothing since her abrupt return from the onsen, though she had regained enough composure to dress.

The young priestess worried her lower lip as she waited for the others to return. The feeling in her chest persisted, making her feel like something was horribly wrong. This was the first time they had faced one of Zetsubou's incarnates, and Inuyasha was vulnerable without the fire rat robe. The more she thought about it, the tighter her grip on said garment became.

'I shouldn't have let him leave without it,' she fretted.

The sensation did not ebb, fluctuating wildly, making her wince and gasp. Finally, after nearly ten minutes, she could stand it no more. Pulling herself to her feet, robe in hand, she turned to Shippou and announced, "I have to go."

"What?!" he spluttered, leaping to his feet. "But Inuyasha told us to stay here!"

"I know he did, but he needs this, and I can't shake the feeling that I should be there."

The kit squirmed uncomfortably when she stared down at him, her eyes wide and beseeching. He tried his hardest to ignore the pleading look but lasted a mere five seconds before cracking. "All right, fine! I'll take you there! But you're just gunna give him his haori, and then we're turning right back around!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Shippou!"

He opted for the form of a bird, foregoing his usual method in favor of something faster. When Kagome was securely aboard he took to the skies. 'Inuyasha is gunna kill me,' he bemoaned.

......

Inuyasha cursed as his attempts to aid the humans were again thwarted, the mist seeming to cut him off wherever he went. After it had become clear that attacking the bastard was doing them no good, they had decided on another course of action. Save as many of the villagers as they could while Sesshomaru distracted the demon – Osore, he had called himself. Yet even that task seemed impossible. This fog was alive, they had quickly realized, seeking people out as they fled, toying with them as a cat did a mouse. Most of them were already dead.

Adding another oddity to their current dilemma, a cloud of black vapour seemed to be rising up from the village and had begun to drift further North. When he had drawn near it his hackles had instantly risen, the choking stench of fear nearly rendering him breathless.

They were fighting a losing battle, and their enemy knew it. All he'd done thus far was taunt them, smirk broadening whenever Sesshomaru attempted to land a blow. He didn't appear overly concerned with harming any of them; rather he seemed to enjoy their frustration at being rendered so helpless.

Suddenly the scent of rain and purity caressed his nose, and he turned sharply, scowling when he saw the kit and miko approaching. "Get back, you idiot!"

Osore lifted a brow at the sudden fearful exclamation, taking note of the newest arrival. "A priestess? My Master would relish the taste of _your_ despair."

He lifted a hand in her direction, and the mist shifted, a long tendril shooting from the cloud mass and heading straight in her direction.

Shippou squawked, turning sharply to the side to avoid being touched by the slithering projectile. Unable to hold on, she slipped from his back, plummeting a short way to the ground where she landed with a pained grunt.

Four voices called out in unison. "Kagome!"

Pushing herself to her knees as quickly as she could, she watched as the cloud slipped closer, feeling its malicious intent. The kit was circling back, trying to reach her before the mist did. She saw it churning; saw it reaching up toward him as he neared. "Get back, Shippou!"

The fire rat robe lay only a few feet away from her, and she reached out for it, hoping it might shield her. Before she was able to the mist engulfed it, circling around her like a serpent.

"No, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, prepared to leap into the flesh-eating-vapour to save her.

"Stay away!" she told them all, flaring her reiki. It seemed to do the trick, but as the seconds rolled by doubt began to fill her, and her light wavered, allowing the fog to seep a little closer.

"This one is beloved by many, it seems," Osore crooned, noting that even the daiyoukai seemed to grow tense. "The most treasured flowers are always the most satisfying to pluck."

"No!" Sango called from Kirara's back, knowing they had no way to reach her. "Run, Kagome! Please, run!"

She tried to stand but seemed rooted to the spot. The fog came closer. Suddenly the feeling in her chest surged and she doubled over, trying to withhold it as it strained for release. The pain was overwhelming, forcing a scream from her lips.

"Such a beautiful song you have, little blossom," Osore purred, earning a glower from the inu Lord.

Inuyasha surged forward, his skin sizzling the instant he touched the mist. Miroku and Sango both grabbed hold of him, lifting him from the ground and out of the cloud. He struggled against them, but they held fast.

"You'll die if you do that! We'll figure out another way!"

"We don't have time!" he argued, though he knew the slayer was right. Panic flooded his veins, sorrow crushing his lungs. He had to save her! She couldn't die like this!

Kagome struggled to keep her reiki controlled while fighting the feeling inside of her, realising with dread that she would not be able to hold on much longer. Her consciousness began to fade. 'No! Please, not now!'

Now she was completely surrounded, and the voices of the others fell away. Fear engulfed her, and darkness followed. As her life slipped away, her reiki dissipated, and the mist slithered across her skin. It burned along every one of her nerves – cold like she'd never felt before. She opened her mouth to scream in agony, but it pushed its way past her lips and down her throat, eating through her like acid.

Amid the hissing of the fog she heard a pulse from within her, steady like a drum, but quickly fading. Awareness dimming, she focused on its source, not surprised to find the glowing, splintered sphere hovering in her mind's eye.

'I can't! I'm afraid of what might happen to me, what might happen to them!'

It continued to devour her, the pain from within melding with the pain from without until she could feel nothing else. She had been so sure of herself before when questioned about her choice, but now that she was faced with the reality of her decision her certainty wavered. Could she really allow herself to die like this; to give in and leave her friends to fight on their own? Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha… she couldn't give up on them!

The barrier she had placed the jewel's power shuddered as she took a deep, rattling breath… and then she let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... it's another one of those...X)


	9. Chapter 9

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's tormented shout echoed across the plain, his body slouching in defeat as the miko's reiki suddenly flickered out. Behind him, Sango and Miroku stared – disbelieving – at the spot where their friend had been lost within the mist.

"It… It can't be," the slayer whispered.

Osore's mocking laughter smothered the grim silence that followed. "I can taste your sorrow form here! So much sadness over a simple human girl."

The hanyou suddenly tensed, youki flaring as he snarled, "You filthy bastard. I'm gunna make you pay!"

The sadistic demon smirked at the dark utterance, but before he could respond a brilliant light exploded from within the thick sheet of fog, blinding in its radiance. "Impossible!"

The others gaped, watching as the fog hissed and writhed, dissipating more and more with every thrumming ripple of power.

Sneering, the incarnate of Zetsubou withdrew, knowing his Master would want to hear of this new development.

Sesshomaru watched his foe disappear, his eyes returning to the light as it began to dim. The massive cocoon of energy compressed, shrinking until it vanished completely, leaving only the source.

"Kagome!" the inu hanyou gasped in relief, leaping to her side. What was left of her clothing was in tatters, having been burned away by the mist, though she didn't seem to notice. Snatching his haori from the ground where she'd dropped it, he draped it over her hunched form. She was trembling, gripping her throat as she gasped in deep mouthfuls of air.

Shippou, Sango, and Miroku encircled her, the former prepared to leap onto her when Inuyasha motioned for him to wait.

She was staring down at her hands, her head shaking back and forth.

"What's wrong?"

"How can this be?" she whispered, her voice so low he almost didn't hear her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her gently, worry returning.

"I felt it… I felt it eating my flesh. I should be dead."

She looked up at him suddenly, and the words he was about to speak died on his tongue. "Y-Your eyes…"

Shippou scurried to her side, shocked at what he found. "Whoa! They're purple!"

Shaking his head at the strange turn of events, Inuyasha gathered the stupefied girl into his arms. "We need to get you back to camp."

"Shall we stay to search for survivors?" Miroku suggested.

"There are none," the daiyoukai responded, dropping to the ground and approaching slowly. He regarded the miko as he drew nearer, noting the shift in her eye colouring, but sensing something else as well. "She is changed."

"Yeah, we got that already," his brother remarked smartly.

Frowning, he clipped, "That is not what I am referring to, fool. It is her scent."

Bushy brow lifting, the hanyou turned back to the dishevelled priestess, leaning closer to take a whiff. Wait… something _had_ changed. There was something missing. Suddenly it struck him. "No decay."

"I beg your pardon?" Sango spluttered.

"Keh. Don't get all riled up. Every human has that particular scent, and the older you get the stronger it becomes. It ain't the same as a corpse or nothin'. It's just… the way humans smell."

Kagome, for her part, remained silent, in somewhat of a daze.

"Bokuseno may be able to offer us new insight," Sesshomaru proposed.

Readjusting the slight weight of his cargo, Inuyasha nodded. Turning to look at the others, he asked, "You coming?"

Miroku glanced sadly back at the ruined village. "We'll be along shortly. There may not be any bodies to bury, but I would like to offer a prayer for their souls."

"I'm staying with Kagome!" the kit announced, leaping onto the hanyou's back.

Inuyasha travelled with haste. He could no longer sense turmoil within her, but she seemed oddly despondent, and a quiet Kagome was never a good thing. He only hoped Bokuseno was feeling a little more straight-forward at the moment; he currently had no patience for the tree's maddening manner of speech.

The giant magnolia hummed in greeting as the sons of the Inu no Taisho returned to him. "I have seen what transpired. It would appear my suspicion was correct."

"Then why the hell didn't you let us in on it earlier? If you knew Kagome would survive you should have said something instead of worrying us all like that!" the hanyou snapped, already irate.

"I did not _know_ what would occur. I would not give false information simply to ease your mind, pup," the tree lectured sternly. Once he was satisfied that the boy was thoroughly reprimanded, he continued on. "As you have witnessed in the past, the jewel's effect on a being is reflected by its wielder's desires and emotions. This instance was no different; the outcome depended solely on Kagome's heart. Had she allowed it to surface while she remained uncertain, it would have destroyed her."

He paused, looking at the girl. "Your soul, dear child, is one of the few that can withstand the jewel's darkness. In the end, when you were certain your demise was imminent, what did you decide?"

Kagome blinked, turning slowly to regard Bokuseno. "That I couldn't leave my friends to fight alone. I had to survive… for them."

He smiled. "Even when faced with death you remained selfless. You chose to fight - not to help yourself, but to help the ones you love. It is that which allowed you to accept the Shikon instead of being overcome by it."

"What… what has it done to me?" she asked quietly, again looking at her hands.

"What other lasting effects it will have on you I cannot be sure of, but there is one thing I can tell you with certainty. You are no longer _human_."

"What do you mean?" she whispered, sounding somewhat afraid.

"You are not bound by time as you once were; your body has ceased its decomposition. Ten, twenty, _fifty_ years will come and go, and you will remain unchanged."

Inuyasha's gaze slid down to the girl in his arms, his expression awed. "Not… human?"

"I feel it is no coincidence that this is happening now, when Zetsubou's evil is resurfacing in this world. You will play a pivotal role in the war to come," the forest youkai reflected.

The hanyou frowned. "I thought… I thought we were supposed to get rid of the jewel. That was our quest."

"The path has changed, but the destination remains the same. You will save this world from falling into darkness."

"How are we supposed to destroy this creature?" the young woman finally asked. "If he is truly so powerful, what chance do we stand against him?"

Bokuseno replied, "Remember that he is weakened still. So long as you can keep the fragments from combining again, I believe it is possible for you to defeat him. And remember, unlike Kibou, you will not stand alone. You have the sons of the great Inu no Taisho at your back."

She sighed, resting her head against Inuyasha's chest. Taking that as his cue, the hanyou nodded to his brother and started back for camp.

The daiyoukai followed them with his eyes, brow quirking when he heard the tree's rumbling laughter. "You find something amusing?"

Bokuseno grinned. "When the girl was enshrouded in mist, I witnessed your reaction. Others might have mistaken it for fear, but I know you too well to make that error. You were waiting… _expectant_. You never doubted that she would survive. Even _I_ had not felt certain of her fate. You hold her in the highest regard, it would seem."

Sesshomaru did not deign to respond, choosing instead to take his leave of the smug demon.

The magnolia's grin widened as the youkai Lord departed. "And her eyes… such a fetching shade, wouldn't you agree?"

The inu growled lowly at the tree's boldness, though he did not disagree. Purple did become her.

......

Miroku offered a cup of tea to the despondent young woman, relieved when she lifted her hands to take it from him. Turning, he settled himself next to Sango, trading a worried glance with her. Since their return to the camp, Kagome had yet to speak a word. And while it was clear that she was no longer in pain, it was equally clear that something else was amiss.

Inuyasha, unable to stand the silence any longer, crouched down beside her. "Kagome… you alright?"

She didn't answer him, continuing to stare down into her cup.

"I'm gettin' real sick of watching you sit here without saying a word, damnit! This ain't like you!"

Her passive expression was immediately replaced by a scowl. She turned her head sharply, and he watched as her eyes flashed from a muted, smoky purple to something darker.

"Just back off, okay?!"

Recovering from his shock quickly enough, he frowned right back, getting in her face as he retaliated, "No, I ain't gunna back off until you tell me what the hell is bothering you!"

Trembling in anger, the young woman slammed her cup down on the ground, hot tea splashing up onto her hands as she did so. She paid it no mind. "Are you kidding me?! I don't know if you recall, but I've had a pretty rough day!"

"And you think it's been fun for us?! Do you think we enjoyed watching you get hurt?! We thought you were dead! You're not the only one whose been suffering lately, so stop bein' so damn selfish!"

The fury immediately diminished from her posture, her eyes fading back to their previous, sombre mauve. She seemed to swell with guilt, gaze cast downward once more as she sighed.

"I'm… I'm sorry. You're right."

Sango shook her head. "It's alright. We know you've been through a lot."

Kagome looked sheepish when she glanced through her bangs at the slayer. "No, it's not alright. All of you have been affected by my situation, and I've been a self-centered ass. This has just been… so overwhelming… and then today … I felt myself die, and it's like part of me just shut down. But there's no excuse for treating your friends badly. I hope you can forgive me."

"All is forgiven," Miroku replied genuinely. "We understand that it must have been a traumatic experience for you to go through, but you are very much _alive_ , and we only hope to see you returned to your old self again; to the girl we all know."

He reached toward her. "Were you burned?"

She laughed - a short little huff. "See for yourself."

The group was astonished when she extended said appendages, revealing unmarred skin. That tea had been scalding hot.

"Astonishing," Miroku whispered.

Kagome looked at her hands again, still uncertain. "I… I still _feel_ like myself… and I'm not tired anymore; that's a nice change, but… I am concerned… about this new power."

"How so," the monk inquired.

"It may heal me… but what else is it capable of? I've seen the destruction it can produce."

Inuyasha snorted. "Bokuseno said that the jewel's power differs depending on who wields it, and that's why you were able to withstand it without being possessed or destroyed."

"You would never do something evil, Kagome," the kit put in, green eyes serious. "You're too good to abuse that kind of power."

She smiled at him, pulling him into her arms for a tight hug.

"Thank you, Shippou. I appreciate you saying that."

The fox scampered from her arms when she finally released him, settling next to her by the fire.

The miko chewed the inside of her cheek, considering this turn of events. "The idea of having so much power… it makes me nervous. I have no idea how to harness something like this, and it won't do us a whole lot of good if I can't control it. Could you train me, Miroku?"

"I am most flattered by your faith in me, Lady Kagome, however… I do not know that I would be of much use. The power I sense from you now… it is strikingly different than that of your reiki."

He watched her aura ripple around them. It had always been immense, but since her transformation it had grown, expanding past his range of sight – and she wasn't even projecting it! The only other being he'd ever encountered with an aura so impressive was standing a short way from their encampment.

"I will train the girl," the daiyoukai offered.

All but Miroku glanced his way in surprise, the monk having expected as much.

"You… you would?" Kagome stammered.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keh. He's probably the most suited for it."

The priestess continued to stare at the stoic inu Lord, and he did not look away from her. He wanted to train _her_. The notion seemed so bizarre, so unlike him. Sesshomaru was just full of surprises this past little while.

The hanyou cleared his throat. "Now what are we going to do about the rest of the jewel shards?"

Sango growled. "This is hardly the time for-"

"No, it ain't!" he disagreed. "There are still pieces of it out there! Fighting Naraku was bad enough, but now we've got this Zetsubou asshole to worry about too. The last thing we want is to let any of the remaining shards fall into their hands!"

"He's right," Kagome acknowledged. "Now would be the perfect time to finish that portion of our quest."

"The collection of the Shikon no Tama has gone on for years now, and it may take another handful of years still before we are able to locate all of the pieces. Would it not be wiser to focus our efforts on these incarnates of Zetsubou, as Bokuseno has instructed?" the monk advised.

Kagome smiled. "It won't take long."

"How do ya figure?" Inuyasha probed.

"I can feel the shards."

"You've always been able to feel the shards," he reminded with a quirk of his brow.

She shook her head. "Not like this. When the jewel's power became a part of me… I guess it linked me to all of the other shards. I could lead us to their exact locations. There are four pieces that we have yet to claim, the largest of which is in the Southeast – likely the one in Naraku's possession."

The group gaped at her confession.

"When were you plannin' on telling us?!" the hanyou barked.

"When the opportunity arose," she replied while shooting him a hard look, daring him to argue.

Biting back any further complaint, Inuyasha gave a sharp nod. "Fine, but the monk raises a good point. We can't exactly abandon the hunt for the shards, but we can't up and leave when these new demons could strike again at any time!"

"You shall remain to deal with Zetsubou," Sesshomaru intoned. "I will escort the miko to gather the remaining shards, save Naraku's. It will provide us with an opportunity to begin training."

The hanyou had to agree. "It _would_ be the fastest way."

The miko felt her stomach do a funny little twist at the idea of travelling with Inuyasha's older brother. Their groups had joined together a handful of times, but they had never been alone. 'Well, if he's going to train me, I suppose we'll be spending a lot more time together.'

She chanced a look at the tall, pale demon, a nervous smile blossoming on her lips. "So… will we head out tomorrow?"

He nodded. "Rest well. We leave at dawn."


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome wasn't sure how long she'd been awake; a few hours, maybe? Despite her efforts to fall asleep again she found herself unable, her mind alert and racing. Yet it was still early, not quite dawn, so she lay quietly and thought to herself over the past few days, not wanting to disturb the rest she knew the others undoubtedly needed. Even Inuyasha was still dozing, a testament to just how exhausted he must have been. When the sky finally began to lighten, she deemed it safe to begin her daily routine.

The slayer woke to the sounds of rustling, her hand reaching instinctively for a weapon. She was surprised to find, however, that the source of said noise was actually her young friend. "You're up early."

She shrugged. "I couldn't get back to sleep; figured I would start breakfast."

Sango was quick to rise, ready to relieve her of the task. "I can do it for you."

Kagome shook her head. "It's fine. You've all been taking care of me for so long, I think it's time I contribute again."

The slayer paused, realizing after a second that her friend was quite right. Tending to the girl's needs had become a familiar routine, but as of yesterday the additional concern was no longer needed. She smiled, the thought making her heart feel a little bit lighter. "Alright."

The smell of food woke Miroku, who hummed happily as he pulled himself upright and stretched languidly. "Ah, something smells delightful."

The young woman smiled as she handed a bowl to the priest, moving on to her hanyou friend. His ears twitched as she approached him, golden eyes snapping open.

"How are you feeling?" he probed, trying to sniff out the scent of her discomfort.

"Just fine," she told him truthfully, offering him his portion.

Mind at ease, he released the iron grip he had on his blade, moving it from his lap and placing it reverently in the grass next to him. Taking the dish from her hands, he nodded his thanks, his gaze never leaving her as she continued to hand out breakfast.

The group ate in relative silence, though Shippou was none too subtle about his delight at having Kagome cooking again. He hummed happily all the while, earning himself a chuckle or two. The young miko placed her bowl aside when she finished, turning to greet the demon Lord as he appeared.

"We depart shortly," he informed her.

Inuyasha watched his brother as he studied the girl, keen eyes ever assessing. It was surprising to witness him look upon a human… well… former human with something other than disdain or complete disinterest. He stood, plucking Tetsusaiga from the ground and sliding it back into place at his hip. He approached the daiyoukai with long, determined strides, stopping within arm's reach of him. When Sesshomaru didn't bother to even glance his way, he let out a perturbed growl.

"What is it you want, Inuyasha?" he inquired, golden eyes still following the girl intently.

"Can we talk?"

At that Sesshomaru did look at him, quirking one silvery brow at the inquiry.

"Keh, not here. Alone," the hanyou clarified.

Turning from the group, the daiyoukai waited for the half breed to lead the way, following leisurely after him until they were standing a short distance from camp. "You are concerned for the girl?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You needn't fear. No harm will come to her so long as she is in my care."

The hanyou scoffed. "I know that, dumbass. That's not what I meant."

Patience wavering oh-so-slightly at the informal address, Sesshomaru warned, "Do not waste my time, Inuyasha. Speak your piece."

He took a deep breath, casting a fleeting look back toward the others. "Kagome is the kindest, most selfless person I've ever met. She gives so much of herself without a second thought… I just don't want her to get hurt."

"What are you insinuating?"

The hanyou folded his arms over his chest. "Keh, don't think I haven't noticed. You watch her all the time… but it's alright. Kagome… she has that effect on everyone."

Yet again the daiyoukai arched his brow at his brother's words. "Rather presumptuous," he drawled, though his voice lacked its usual hard edge.

"I ain't presuming anything. I've seen it happen over and over again. All it takes is about five minutes around her. She forgives and she loves so freely… that you can't help but love her back."

"And you think that I have fallen sway?"

"Even if you haven't already, you're going to be with her for days, so it's bound to happen. Just… don't hurt her."

At that, the demon Lord hummed in amusement. "Let us say that your presumptions are correct. Are you giving me your blessings, little brother?"

He snorted, flustered. "It's a warning, idiot."

With that the boy departed, leaping back toward the encampment. He gazed after him, and while the trees blocked his view of the group he could see them quite easily, or rather, he could see her quite easily. Her aura left a vivid imprint upon his mind's eye, the scent of her distinct and unmistakable. Her presence nearly washed out all the others, the tiny pinpricks of their existence drowning in the sea of her newly unleashed power. He had indeed been watching the girl; he pursued knowledge just as fervently as he pursued strength, and she was an endless vessel of curiosities.

He smirked as he recalled his brother's words, though he did not doubt them. He had heard of the allies his brother's odd pack had amassed, all thanks to the priestess, he was certain - Inuyasha had never been good with politics. He was the sort to swing first and ask questions later, but the girl… she looked for the good in everyone, even in him.

The half breed's assumptions of his intentions, however, he found somewhat quizzical. It was not that he denied or agreed with the boy's theory, but rather he had never truly considered her in such a way. True she was undoubtedly beautiful, but there were many beautiful females throughout Nihon.

'And yet I remain unbound,' he considered to himself with a small smile. He had met many beauties, certainly, but none of them had interested him; not one. He supposed that in the days to come, he would see just how accurate the hanyou's theory was.

By the time his lazy gate brought him back to the camp she was ready to leave, saying the last of her goodbyes.

"Be careful, Kagome," Shippou instructed sternly, though the worry in his tone was evident.

She grinned at him, shifting her pack on her shoulder. "I'll be back before you know it," she assured him.

The young woman turned to her escort, clearing her throat awkwardly as she waited for him to instruct her.

Feeling particularly cruel that morning (and just a trifle playful), Sesshomaru allowed a long moment of silence to pass between them, amusement curling through him as she fidgeted beneath his golden stare. He heard her draw a deep breath – undoubtedly to speak to him – and turned to his brother, cutting her off quite abruptly.

"Bokuseno will alert you should they attack again. If circumstances become dire have him contact me, and we will return with haste."

Inuyasha nodded.

"The other Lords will undoubtedly begin arriving soon. Refrain from engaging in pointless feuds."

The hanyou snorted. "Keh, no promises."

When he glanced back at the girl she was shooting him a rather perturbed look, little hands fisted at her sides. Faster than the eye could follow he maneuvered behind her, earning himself a yelp.

"Jeez! A little warning next time?!" she panted, twisting herself around to stare up at him.

Her eyes were a shade darker than before, but as he continued to watch her they began shifting, turning a vivid magenta as her brows pinched in frustration. Most curious.

The young woman gasped, tearing her eyes away from the daiyoukai's unreadable face as she felt something misty and oddly solid form beneath her feet. Beneath her a pale cloud of pure youki took shape, and instinctively she reached out for something to steady herself with. Her fingers fisted unceremoniously into the leg of his hakama, but at that point she could have cared less about decorum. If he was going to do stuff without warning her, he would have to let this sort of thing slide!

If it bothered him he didn't show it, and the pair of them rose into the air, clearing the canopy before he spoke to her. "You may wish to hold on more firmly."

She lifted a brow in question, slowly taking up another handful of silk. He hummed, foregoing further explanation and simply circling an arm around her, pulling her flush against his side. She made a small, high noise, but remained put all the same.

Kagome peered down at the ground, smiling at the exuberant kit as he waved at her. Then she considered something she hadn't before, and she turned sharply to look at the demon Lord. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Shippou! I mean – it's not really safe for him here! I should ask Sango take him back to Edo or-"

"You needn't fear for him," the daiyoukai informed her with certainty. She continued to stare at him with those shifting purple eyes, and he withheld the urge to sigh. "Bokuseno's forest is secure; nothing enters without his knowledge. Between our barriers and the powerful youkai that will be arriving shortly, you're kit is perfectly safe. I have sent for Rin to join them there as well."

Mentions of the little girl calmed her. Sesshomaru guarded his ward with vicious ferocity, and if he was bringing her here, that meant this truly was the safest place for a child to be. They ascended further into the sky, hovering over the forest as the sun breached the clouds in the East. It was quite a lovely sight, she thought, admiring the way the leaves glowed in the early morning light.

A few seconds passed, and she chanced a curious look at the daiyoukai, surprised to find him staring at her in askance. With a blush, she realized he could not sense the jewel and was waiting for her to guide him.

Clearing her throat, she lifted a finger and pointed south. "It's… that way."

He gave a small nod and then they were moving, the ground below them rushing by in a blur. She gasped and tucked herself more tightly to his side, burying her face in the winding fur pelt on his shoulder. A handful of seconds passed, and she noticed the lack of discomfort she had expected. There was no cold nipping at her skin, no wind ripping through her hair and ringing in her ears. She peeked through the thick, pale fur with one eye, pulling back completely when she noticed the luminous golden cocoon that surrounded them.

'It's his aura,' she realized, 'It's... shielding us from the elements.' Sesshomaru certainly was an incredible being.

"How are you faring?"

His sudden question startled her, and she stammered, "I-I'm alright. I'm not tired or sore… so that's a nice change. And I feel… different, in some ways. It's strange."

Sesshomaru imagined it would be. To go from being a human to something entirely different, into a body that was constantly renewing itself, as opposed to gradually breaking down over time… it was likely a very surreal feeling indeed.

"Is this… what it feels like to be a demon?" she wondered aloud.

He lifted a brow at the inquiry, not all that certain of the answer himself. "It is difficult to say. As spiritual beings, youkai draw energy from the world around them. I do not yet know if your powers are connected to that same energy, or if they are fueled solely by the jewel."

She nibbled her lip as she considered his words, wishing that she wasn't quite so 'in the dark' about her own abilities. But things like this took time, she supposed, and while she didn't have an abundance of it, she was going to be trained by the most capable individual she'd ever met. A small smile found its way onto her face as she reminded herself of that. 'I'm in good hands.'

The daiyoukai watched her from his peripherals, deciding he would need to study her more closely to better understand this power of hers. If he was to help her harness it, he needed to be familiar with it. The upcoming battle would be immense, and if they had any hope of defeating this ancient enemy he needed to ensure that the girl was ready.

Off they go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off they go!!!


End file.
